The Improper Use Of Mobiles
by Peeve-danna
Summary: Tracey has always taken care of everyone. Maybe it's time she took care of herself for once. After all, it's only so long before they all grow up. Multiple pairings mainly OC but includes a little Stendy and Cutters.. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN IS UP!
1. Lose Yourself

**This is my first story and I have written it fairly quickly, as you may have noticed… it is fairly simple and hopefully as time goes on it will get better.**

**Thankyou very much for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Peeve**

Chapter One

Lose Yourself

Why me? It's a good question isn't it? I think I generate a sort of… air of approachability.

My name is Tracey Mitchell, I'm sixteen and last year I single-handedly got Tweek off drugs, proved to Cartman he was gay and saved three cats and one squirrel. Not to mention the countless times I hooked Kenny up with his latest babe, the times I stop Pip getting his face smashed in and the times I helped Bebe get through her break-ups.

Sometimes I feel I don't have enough time for myself with all the demands of my life. I am currently sitting on a B grade average however and I am the president of the Red Cross group and Vice President of the Photography club. I am also captain of my Netball and Soccer teams. My teachers call me their quiet achiever.

I was born and raised in North Heights, Australia, but my family moved to South Park, Colorado, when I had turned fifteen. It was a rather bittersweet experience for me because although I left all my friends behind I also left behind my enemies. Maybe that is why I help people all the time, because I don't want anyone to be in the situation I was in back there.

When I'm not helping people or dealing with my commitments I hang around with Pip and Damian. I take care of them. No-one messed with us, because they knew me enough to know better.

But you know what, I never minded helping people really, it was never really a question of why for me, it was always a question of why not.

So anyway, the real story started one night when I was lying in bed, looking out the window and the falling snow.

* * *

The worst idea I ever came up with was the idea of leaving my phone on during the night. But, you never knew when someone was going to have a crisis, so I always had it turned on just in case. It had come in especially handy when Tweek was having withdrawals, he always found himself nearly cracking in the middle of the night, so he would call me and we would talk, and sometimes I even went over there to see him. He would usually calm down with a couple of cups of coffee and some of my homemade cookies.

I had a bit of a thing for cooking, and knew what everyone's favourites were so I kept boxes of them in my cupboard, each one marked with the name of the person who would need them. Sad, I know, but better to be safe then sorry.

This particular night, while I was lying there, I became aware of the ring tone, 'Lose Yourself', buzzing on my bedside table.

I picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. It read 'Kyle Broflovski'. I flipped the phone open.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hi Trace." he said, his voice trembling slightly.

"What's the matter?" I said sitting up, no doubt looking worried.

"Can you come over?"

"Sure, I'll be there in five minutes."

"Come in through the window, Mum, Dad and Ike are asleep." He said, then sniffed.

I knew that something really bad must have happened. Kyle never cried, ever.

I flipped the phone shut and leapt out of bed, being careful not to make too much noise in case I would wake my mum. I quickly got dressed then opened up the cupboard which contained all the cookies. I retrieved the box labelled 'Kyle' and shoved it in my back-pack. I opened the window as I put the back-pack on my back, then I climbed down the lattice work outside.

The lattice had once supported some sort of vine, however, within weeks of us moving into the house, my mother's neglect had killed it. I felt sorry for that vine, if only we had bought a house without one, then I wouldn't have felt so guilty.

I ran down the street, wishing I had thought to grab my gloves before leaving. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head to kept the snow out of my hair.

Snow had long lost it's novelty with me, I remembered loving it when I first got to Colorado I had loved the snow, having never seen it before in my life. Now it was just an inconvenience to get anywhere. And it always snowed in Colorado.

I finally arrived at the Broflovski residence and made my way round the back to where there was tree which conveniently had a large branch which sat under Kyle's window. I quickly scrambled out onto the branch and was glad to see that the window was opened. I climbed in and closed it behind me

The room was as spotless as always. The books on the shelf where in alphabetical order and so where his video games, which had been lined up underneath the TV in one corner. A few toys probably from his childhood where set up neatly on the desk next to his laptop which was running a screensaver slideshow of picture and was the only source of light in the room. There was a picture of him and Stan at the party after the Football victory last year.

Kyle was the only source of disorganisation in the room. He was lying face down on his bed, surrounded by tissues. He rolled over and sat up, the tears still streaming from his eyes. I quickly took of my back-pack and placed it next to the bed and kicked of my shoes. I sat down next to him and he moved over slightly to give me more room.

"Hey Kyle." I said trying to make eye contact. He seemed to not want to look at me, he was staring at his clenched fists. I saw that in one he had a tight grip on a piece of paper.

"'lo" he said.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "What's the matter?" I asked gently.

There was a moments silence the Kyle handed me the piece of paper. It was his report for the semester. I wasn't at all surprised with the content. A's and B's were the most abundant mark for his subject. Then I spotted it. An F that couldn't have stood out more if it had been glow in the dark and flashed in time to the national anthem. It was for Geometry and Trigonometry. I looked up at Kyle and saw that new tears were building up.

"My mum is going to kill me." He said. At that moment I felt a wave of utter pity flood into my heart and I gave Kyle a hug. He sobbed into my shoulder for a few minutes and I rubbed his back feeling really bad for him.

"It's only one F." I said trying to look on the bright side. Of course, with Sheila Broflovski it wouldn't make much difference.

"To my parents there is… nothing worse in the world… mum will have… a fit and… dad will… get that look." He said between sobs.

I found it strange to listen to Kyle cry, he was, in my head, the boy who never cried. At the same time, though, I found it strangely comforting. I glanced at the laptop and saw a picture of Pip, Damian and I have a water pistol fight at the same party. At the moment the picture was taken I had just got Damian in the face. I smiled to myself remembering that night.

Kyle wasn't crying nearly so hard anymors so I let go of him and pulled up my back-pack. I pulled out the box of cookies from inside it. I popped the lid and offered the box to Kyle. He wiped his eyes on the back of his hand, then took one. They were my favourite ones to make, the triple chocolate fudge. There was so much chocolate in there it was strange that it was still called a cookie.

I turned my attention back to the computer. I was now showing a picture of Stan, Wendy and Bebe, all pulling faces at the camera. The picture was slightly distorted because there had been water on the camera lens from the water fight.

"I remember that night." Kyle said with a smile "One of the best nights of my life."

I smiled an agreement and watched as the picture changed.

It was now a picture of Kyle, Kenny and I posing like Charlie's Angels with our water guns. Kyle chuckled.

"You shot me after they took that photo." Kyle said. I chuckled remembering the speed with which I had shot both Kyle and Kenny after the photo was taken. They of course had instantly ganged up against me afterwards, but it was worth it for the look on their faces.

"Yeah, I remember that." I said. I was strangely relieved that Kyle wasn't crying anymore and I think I smiled just because I was pleased he was smiling again.

"What do you think I should do?" Kyle asked suddenly

I looked at him, having not expected the question.

"Well, you are going to have to tell her sooner or later." I said. He nodded. "Why do you think you didn't do so well?"

I never used the word fail if I could help it. For some reason it made it seem so final. I put the box of cookies down on the bed between us.

"I don't know, I thought I knew exactly what I was doing… but obviously not. It doesn't matter now… I have failed. I don't think I have ever failed anything before."

"You still haven't failed." I said, "You have another semester to turn things around and I know you can Kyle. You know where you went wrong and you can fix it. You are the smartest person I know."

Kyle sighed and looked down at his hands again.

"Thanks." he said, "But my mum… she'll have a fit."

"Kyle," I said putting and arm around his shoulders, "In all truth, I don't think you're really worried about your grade. You are worried about your mother."

Kyle sighed again and nodded slightly, conceding the point. He grabbed another cookie.

"I don't want to tell her."

"But you are going to eventually"

"Yeah… I know… but I am going to put it off for as long as I can."

I smiled at that comment and looked at the computer screen again.

It now showed a picture of Kyle and I. I had my arms around him and was kissing his cheek, and he had his face scrunched up. That one made me giggle out loud. I had to wonder how much we had both drunk by that stage, I could still remember that though. I could see Bebe making out with a random behind us and that wasn't at all strange. Bebe, after all, was drawing with Kenny for South Park's second biggest slut. Everyone knew who South Park's biggest slut was though.

I reached for another biscuit when I had a sudden idea.

"I have an idea to help you calm down when you are talking to your mother."

"Yeah?"

"Imagine…" I paused for dramatic effect, "…Bebe naked."

Kyle looked at me dumbstruck for a moment as though he hadn't processed what I had said.

"What?"

"Just imagine Bebe naked." I said

"How is that going to help?"

"Dunno… but trust me… it will."

"Where do you hear these things?"

"It's a bit of an urban legend back home." I said

"Bebe is part of an urban legend in Australia?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know who Bebe was until I got here. The idea is if you imagine someone naked it will calm you down. It works for me."

"Australian's are crazy." Kyle said, then looked thoughtfully at me. "Do you imagine Bebe?"

"Of course not."

"Then who do you imagine?"

I raised an eyebrow at him "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kyle's eyes were suddenly alight with curiosity. "Who?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because… I'm your friend." Kyle said

My mind paused for a second as I digested this idea. Maybe that was my air of approachability… I was everyone's friend.

"Ok then." I said and I could have sworn Kyle leaned closer "I imagine a guy."

"That's not a real answer." Kyle said leaning back against the wall.

"Well then, who would you imagine?"

Kyle looked thoughtful for a second then said "Bebe probably. It wouldn't be that hard to see the real thing."

I chucked, "That is the same reason I imagine who I imagine."

"It's Kenny isn't it?" Kyle said with a grin.

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Two words." he said "Man…Whore."

I laughed and picked up another cookie.

"So what do you think of my cooking?" I asked

"Well… they really do lighten the mood." he said with a grin

"Good… they have served their purpose." I said looking back at the computer screen. There was a picture of Stan and all the South Park Cows at the end of the game. A couple of the team members were sneaking up behind Stan with a bowl of Gatorade, preparing to throw it over his head for scoring the winning points. He told me later that I should pray that no-one ever does it to me because it chaffs like hell.

"There is only one cookie left." Kyle announced

"You can have it, I have more at home." I said

"We could just split it."

"No need, you're good to have it."

The picture changed to a picture of Cartman and Butters chest bumping. It was funny how Cartman's discovery of his gay side had led him to become more pleasant and lose so much weight. I was rather proud of him for that. He even treated Kyle relatively civilly now.

"you know what?" I said

"What?"

"I want us to win again this year just so we can have another party like that one."

"Me too."

**Please Reveiw  
No Flames Please**

**First One To Tell Me Who South Park's Biggest Slut Is Gets A One-Shot**


	2. Another Day In Paradise

**Eek... sorry about the really slow update... I've been a bit lazy lately, reading more fan fiction then I have been writing but not to worry, I have made a plan so I know exactly where the plot is going.**

**I would like to give a big thanks to KayTeeBeth and omg.you.killed.kenny for reviewing, especially KayTeeBeth for answering my question. When I get enough time I will write you a one-shot I promise.**

**Anyway, enough said...**

**Enjoy the second instalment of ****The Improper Use of Mobiles**

**Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Another Day In Paradise

The next morning was a normal morning for me. I got up, still tired. Packed my school bag, got a thermos of coffee, got dressed then set off to school. I myself do not drink coffee, I like the smell of it but can't stand the taste. I grabbed an apple on the way out so I wouldn't die of starvation before lunch. I usually walked to school or occasionally caught the bus, unless mum decided to drive me, which was rare. In any case it wasn't too far.

I got to school and immediately had to dodge a bunch of cheerleaders who were practicing for the game this weekend. A banner had been hung on one side of the school for the occasion, reading "South Park Cows vs. Middle Park Losers". It was shaping up to be an exciting weekend. No doubt ten people already had victory parties lined up, they always did, and even if we lost they still threw them.

I swung open the doors and was instantly exposed to the over-the-top noise that always seemed to be present when everyone was out of class. I quickly walked down the corridor, dodging a few seniors and stopped at the first locker room on my left.

"Hi everyone!" I yelled above the noise of people talking and opening and closing lockers. Several people waved and a couple said hi. The rest acknowledged me with a smile. "Hey Tweek!"

"Gah!" he yelled, spinning around and looked at me. He obviously hadn't heard my original greeting. He left eye twitched involuntarily. "Oh Trace. It's you."

"Sure is Tweek. Here, I have your coffee."

"Thank god!" Tweek said latching onto the thermos I handed to him. "Thanks."

Ever since I had got Tweek off drugs he seemed to have become rather reliant on coffee. However, several other people had told me he always drank a lot of coffee because his parents used to run a coffee store. I decided it was the best substitute for drugs and so I made sure he always had some o him. He was definantly a lot less jumpy now he didn't do drugs.

He took a swig then gave me a quick hug before he returned to his locker. I loved Tweek's hugs, he smelled like mocha with a slight hint of cinnamon. I tended to remember little things like that about my friends. Like the way Bebe always bit her bottom lip before she answered a question, or the way Kenny alway took pictures of people with his hands, or the way would cry when other people wanted too but wouldn't. I loved the little things about them, quirks or appearance or smell or sound.

So, with the smell of Tweek still in my mind, I continued walking until I reached the next locker room.

"Hello everyone." There was a murmur of hellos, and I recieved smiles and waves.

"Hey Trace!" Stan suddenly said as he and Kyle extracted themselves from the crowd. He grinned, black bangs falling in his eyes. Kyle was also grinning at me, his green eyes sparkling with mischief. It was about then I realised something was about to happen.

I went to jump out of the way but Stan and Kyle were too quick for me. They both grabbed a hold of me and lifted me onto their shoulders. I screamed and dropped my school bag. They both held me up in the middle of the corridor, leaning towards Stan's side because of the height difference. Clyde and Craig suddenly appeared, also grinning and I desided now would be a good time to worry. I watched as, to my horror, Stan and Kyle threw me to Clyde and Craig.

I screamed the whole way until I was back on Clyde and Craig's shoulders. Then they threw me back. This went on for some time, all four boys thinking it was the greatest joke in the world. I, on the other hand, saw my life flash before my eyes several times. Everytime I was thrown I screamed loudly, I was kind of surprised that no teachers had come to the scene yet. Futher proof of the incompetence of South Park High School's faculty.

Finally they set me down, I had a feeling I must have looked quite a site because all four boys sniggered. I rolled my eyes at them and attempted to straighten myself out after my near death experience.

"Very funny." I said smiling at them "Good thing you didn't drop me."

"We would never have forgiven ourselves." Clyde said giving me the sad eyes and pouting.

"Nice to hear. Well I had better get going; you guys are going to make me really late." I said, picking up my school bag and turning to leave.

"Trace, you got the notes?" Craig asked suddenly and I turned back around.

"Oh yeah, sorry." I said. I reached in my bag and pulled out a plastic sleeve with a couple of pages of notes in it.

"Cool, I'll have 'em back to you before maths." He said as I handed them to him.

"Ok, no worries Craig." I said zipping up my bag again and throwing it over my shoulder.

"Have you seen Wendy?" Stan asked.

"Nah sorry Stan, I did just get here."

"Well, if you see her could you tell her that I'm looking for her?" he said flicking his hair out of his eyes

"Sure, will do."I said, turning to leave again. "See you when I see you, guys."

"Yeah, see you." Clyde said with a wave

I had started to walk away again when I heard the voice behind me.

"Hey, Trace." Kyle had yelled. I turned and looked at him questioningly. He jogged up behind me.

"Yeah?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. "Thanks for last night."

"That's alright." I said, "You could do me something in return though."

"What?" he said putting his hand down.

"You could not throw me around again." I said with a grin

"It's a deal." He said grinning back "See you in English."

"See you Kyle." I said. I hurried towards my locker room. At this rate I was never going to reach my locker in time to get to form.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone slapped my arse. I stopped and frowned, then turned around. There was Kenny, grinning manically at me.

"Nice arse." He said.

I looked down at my arse and nodded "Bloody oath, you're right."

Kenny chuckled and I just smiled and I rolled my eyes. We both set off down the corridor.

"Nice one." Kenny said putting his hands in his pockets

"I try." I said "So how are you Kenny?"

"I'm alright, was up until pretty late last night." Kenny said "Heidi and I went on a date."

"Oh I see." I said. I had a feeling the elicit details were about to come. "Did you have a good time?"

"Too right we did." Kenny said "She is really wild in bed."

"Ah ha, thanks for the mental images Kenny, you can stop right there."

"You're most welcome." Kenny said "I have to be off, but don't stop being good looking."

"Will try." I said as he walked of down an adjacent corridor.

I stopped at the last locker room where my locker was located, finally there and with ten minutes to spare.

"Hey everyone!" I yelled above the general ruckus

People replied in the general fashion and I made my way through the packed room to my locker.

"Hey Trace. Have you seen Stan." Wendy said coming up next to me, flicking her long, black hair behind her.

"Oh yeah, he was looking for you. He's up near his locker." I said opening my locker.

I loved my locker. On the inside of the door I had hundreds of photos of me and various other people in our year. My favourite was one Kyle and Stan had got blown up for my birthday last year. It was a picture of Kyle, Stan, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Kenny, Token, Pip, Damian, Cartman, Wendy and I at Lakeside Park in Denver. We were about to go on the Cyclone roller coaster for the third time. We took heaps of pictures while we were waiting in line. When we finally got to the front of the line we had to wait longer because we all wanted to get on together.

In this particular picture Wendy and I were posing at the front as we were the only girls there and the boys were all milling around in the background, pulling various faces and, in the case of Stan, staring at Wendy's boobs.

"Ok thanks." Wendy said pushing her way out of the locker room to go find Stan.

"Hey Trace," Bebe said also elbowing her way through the crowded. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded as I started putting the books I would need for the first three periods of the day in my bag. "Sure, shoot."

"We'll you see, let's say there is is girl called... Sally..."

"What?" Sally Turner said from behind her

"Not you." Bebe said waving her off impatiently.

"Ok..." I said "Girl named Sally... yep."

"Well let's say she..."

"Trace!" came the familiar voice of Tweek. He was twitching worse then that morning.

"Hold that thought Bebe." I said "What is it Tweek?"

"Pip and Damian are in trouble." He said. I sighed.

"Ok Tweek, watch my locker while I go and help them."

"Too much pressure." I heard him yell as I pushed my way through the crowd to the entrance.

It was just another morning for South Park Senior High School

* * *

**Sorry it is a bit shorter then the first chapter but I promise to try and make the rest better then this.**

**Thankyou for reading, please review.**

**No Flames if possible.**


	3. The Beauty of Grey

**Chapter three... are you excited? I am... I wrote this today!  
Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, even if no-one else reads this, I'll keep going coz I know someone is interested.  
Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Three  
The Beauty Of Grey

I, after finally getting rid of the rather annoying older kids, arrived in my form just as the second bell rang.

I shared my form with Pip, Kyle and Clyde. I sat down between Pip and Kyle, dropping my bag on the desk.

I yawned and looked over at Clyde. He was staring at the whiteboard with a blank look on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair, sweeping it all back. Clyde always tended to be like that when he wasn't busy messing around with his friends, thinking. Either that or he was reading the latest copy of Playboy or FHM.

I turned my attention to Kyle, who was reading a book title _War and Peace_, it looked thick enough to kill someone with, and you wouldn't even have to hit them hard. Kyle looked at me, noticing I was watching him.

"How is that book going for you?" I asked.

"It's... very deep..." he said slowly "And very long."

"I got that by the size. I thought you may have been intending to use it as a weapon of mass murder."

He looked at the book thoughtfully, "Probably could hey. No-one ought to mess with me while I'm reading it."

I almost snorted when he said that, he chuckled at the look on my face.

"So, what is it about anyway?" I asked

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure." He said, I looked at him slightly puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Look, listen to this," he said "'Ve must vight to the last tr-r-op of our plood!' said the colonel, thumping the table; 'and ve must tie for our Emperor, and zen all vill pe vell. And ve must discuss it as little as po-o-ossible'... he dwelt particularly on the word possible... 'as po-o-ossible,' he ended, again turning to the count. 'Zat is how ve old hussars look at it, and zere's an end of it! And how do you, a young man and a young hussar, how do you judge of it?' he added, addressing Nicholas, who when he heard that the war was being discussed had turned from his partner with eyes and ears intent on the colonel."

When he was done reading the passage he looked up at me again. I widened my eyes and blinked at him a couple of times.

"OK... sounds like a thrilling read... I'll let you get back to it." I said

"What are you reading at the moment?"

"_Sun Tzu's The Art of War_." I said pulling my copy out of my bag. "It is a lot less...confusing then that book."

"Oh yeah, read a bit." He said

"Ok..." I said flicking it open. "Sun Tzu said: Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted."  
Therefore the clever combatant imposes his will on the enemy, but does not allow the enemy's will to be imposed on him."  
By holding out advantages to him, he can cause the enemy to approach of his own accord; or, by inflicting damage, he can make it impossible for the enemy to draw near."

"You're reading a book about how to make war?"

"Well yeah." I said "But it is one of the greatest books ever written."

"So is _War and Peace._"

"Yeah...nah." I said.

"You two are geeks." Clyde said suddenly. We both turned and looked at him. He was looking at us both with an amused look on his face. I just rolled my eyes by Kyle had to retaliate. He could be a bit of a hot-head.

"Shut up fat-ass." He said. I hit him on the arm.

"Clyde isn't fat." I said. I knew Clyde could be a bit of a wimp sometimes, so I tended to be a bit defensive about him.

"Too right I'm not." Clyde said. At that moment our form teacher decided to show up.

Her name was Ms. Infanti and no-one liked her. She was always late for class and if anyone arrived after her she berated them for being late, it was so hypocritical.

Kyle folded down the corner of the page he was on and slid the book back into his bag. I felt sorry for him having to carry around that bag.

"Settle down!" Ms. Infanti snapped at the class and the noise generally subsided. She glanced down at the form list in her hand before she started calling the roll.

"Kyle Broflovski."

"Yep."

"Clyde Donovan."

"Yeah."

"Tracey Mitchell."

"Present."

"Phillip Pirrup."

"Yes."

Of course she didn't only call our names, there were many names called before, after and in between ours. There were thirty people in our form.

"Alright." She said when she was finished "We have a new student joining us today, she recently just moved to Middle Park so I would like you to all make he welcome. Her name is Clare Cosmopolitan."

She walked in and I immediately had to fight the urge to face-palm. Not only did she have the last name Cosmopolitan, she looked like the very stereotypical prep. Ms. Infanti must have also noticed this because she seated her with Heidi and Kelly, the cheerleaders in our form. I noticed with a smirk that Clyde was checking her out. Then again, Clyde would check out anything walking on two legs that had boobs.

I shook my head and waited for the talking to start up again.

"Come on Pip, let's introduce ourselves." I said standing up and dragging Pip after me. I went over and stood in front of her, smiling pleasantly. She looked up at me.

"Hello." She said

"Hello, my names Tracey, but everyone calls me Trace, and this is my friend Pip... and that's Kyle." I said with a frown when I noticed Kyle had followed us. I shrugged it off and continued, "We just thought we would come over here and introduce ourselves."

"Oh, thanks." Clare said then she began looking through her bag again.

"Um..." I said feeling sort of like I was being pushed away.

She sighed and looked up at me, "If you are trying to be, like, friends with me or something like that then I think that you, like, have to stop hanging around with nerds."

The whole room fell silent and I wanted to just turn and walk away but for some reason I couldn't.

"I like that you already have everyone around here already figured out." I said slowly with a rather fake smile plastered across my face "And I like how you judge people you don't even know."

Suddenly I noticed Clyde was on my other side. I wondered for a moment where Ms. Infanti was, then I knew. I heard a faint snore from the front of the class. She always fell asleep in form.

I felt the urge to walk away again but I felt rooted to the ground.

"Well, the people you hang with are, like, nerds, which means that is probably what you are."

I don't get angry very easily, but I do tend to get angsty when people bad-mouth others. It also really annoys me when people use the word 'like' too much. Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, Kyle laughed.

"Clyde? A nerd? Good joke." He laughed. I saw Clyde glare at him out of the corner of his eye and I was tempted to laugh myself, I hoped Kyle was going somewhere with this though, otherwise I was going to have to hit him again.

"Just because one of you isn't a typical nerd doesn't mean a thing." Clare said, apparently unfazed by the laughter.

"You shouldn't mess with Tracey." Clyde said. There was a general murmur of agreement. I suddenly felt on top of the world knowing how many people supported me. It's was like that thing, where if you helped someone they were always behind you. I may not have helped everyone but I did help a lot of close friends, boyfriend and girlfriends.

Clare was looking around as though puzzled by the unanimous support for me. After all, she did seem pretty sure I was a nerd and most nerds do not have that sort of support from the wider community. Boy, did she have a lot to learn around here.

"I just came over here to say hello." I said "Hope you enjoy your first day."

I never judge people on my first experiences with them, they don't know me and I don't know them. I turned and went to walk away when I heard her mutter something incomprehensible behind me. Clyde went to grab at her but Kyle and I managed to restrain him. I ignored whatever it was she had said and we led Clyde back to his seat.

"What the fuck!" Clyde said glaring at her "She doesn't even know you how can she judge you like that... how can she judge us like that."

"Some people are just like that." I said in a steady voice.

"I give it a week or so and she'll change her tune." Kyle said pulling out his book and starting reading again. I frowned at him, not getting it.

"What do you mean?" I asked

Kyle sighed and put the book down on his desk. "For someone as smart as you, you can be a bit slow." Kyle said, I looked at him waiting for the answer to my question. "You should know you have the better part of the student body on your side. Ignoring the fact that you have helped so many people, there are heaps of guys that want to go out with you..."

"I don't date." I said

"I know that, and so do most of the guys, I doesn't stop 'em wanting it." Kyle said, "Anyway...and there are heaps of girls who you are just friends with. Then you have us."

"Yeah I know, The Basketball Captain, The Football Captain, The Star Quarterback, Leader for Human Rights, The Son of the Devil, The Pom, Two Gay Guys, The Man-Whore, The Slut, The Token Black Guy, The Guy Who Flips People Off and The Guy Who's Addicted To Coffee... Hell... I have the better part of the school in my group."

Clyde was counting in his head as he made sure I hadn't missed anyone.

"Did you mention me?" He said.

"Yes, I said 'The Football Captain'." I said.

"Oh yeah...you did forget South Park's Little Helper." He said with a grin. At that moment the bell rang signalling the end of the period.

"We've got English now." Kyle said to me as he picked up his bag

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Room 27b, we're doing our assignment."

"I am actually kind of excited about this assignment, I know heaps of great protest songs from Australia." I said

"Feel like sharing?" Kyle asked. We walked out of the classroom and down the corridor to our next classroom.

"Yeah sure... do you want one about war or one about politics in Australia or one about the environment?"

"Oh the decision." Kyle said pretending to be struggling to make a decision. "I think I'll take one about war."

"Ok... you can have _I Was Only 19_. It's about the Vietnam war, it's pretty easy to annotate, you'll do fine."

"Cool... thanks." Kyle said. I yawned and so did he.

* * *

Our English teacher was a Nazi. She refused to let any of us even ask each other questions. I could kind of understand her mentality, it had to be hard at her age to deal with a bunch of teenagers yelling at each other while she was trying to do her marking.

In English I sat next to Wendy and Kyle and Token sat behind us. Wendy took everything so seriously, so I think even if the teacher did let us talk, I would be talking to Kyle and Token. I was sitting, quietly annotating my protest song when a note landed neatly on my desk. I picked it up and unfolded it and after reading it wrote my reply.

The conversation on the piece of paper went something along the lines of:

_Hey Trace, got a copy of that protest song. I'm all out of things to do back here_

_Sorry Kyle, I'll print you a copy tonight_

_Not much help right now is it?_

_Complain, complain, complain_

_Well... I'm bored_

_Mum, Dad and Denny were some amongst many who came to watch the passing out parade at Puckapunyal_

_Huh?_

_First lines of I Was Only Nineteen_

_What the hell is Puckapunyal?_

_Town is Australia... know what's for lunch?_

_We're only half way through first period_

_Really? I never would have guessed._

_Alright... let's distract ourselves from this extremely boring class_

_Ok... I'll write a name and you have to write the first thing that comes into your head about that person. Then I'll do it too. We can talk about anyone._

_And destroy the evidence?_

_Yep_

_Cool_

_Easy one... Stan_

_Denver_

_White Chocolate and Macadamia Nut cookies. They are his favourite. Your pick._

_Kenny_

_Bebe_

When I received the note back at this point Kyle had drawn a diagram of something I would rather not describe. I face-palmed and glanced over at Wendy. She seemed to be pretty engrossed in what she was doing so I vigorously scribbled out the picture.

_Kyle!_

_Can't help myself. In any case, your turn._

_Clyde_

_Playboy_

_FHM... need we say more?_

_Ha, ha... Token_

_You... you are sitting next to him_

I heard him half laugh at this point, causing the teacher to look up and glare at the class. Seeing as everyone was still quite she returned to her work. She appeared to be marking texts which was the real reason I didn't want to be a teacher. The note came back.

_Base Guitar... she can really give evils can't she._

_She sure can. Wendy._

_I think of you... sound familiar_

_Yeah... Humanity_

_Craig_

_Maths_

I had to wait a long time for the return message, and I couldn't figure out why. It hadn't been that difficult to write one thing.

_Sorry about that... I got a text from Stan and I was replying... I'll have to say... flipping people off_

_Cool... can I see your phone?_

_Why??_

_Just because... I swear I won't read your messages or anything like that._

Instead of getting the note back I got the loud 'thunk' of Kyle's pencil case on my desk. The teacher didn't look up surprisingly. I threw back my own pencil case so it wouldn't look suspicious; after all, not many people have two large pencil-cases. I unzipped the pencil case and very carefully removed the phone. It was a nice phone, a silver Nokia slide phone. I mentally cursed Kyle's parents for being Jewish.

I quietly slid it open, under the desk, and then went searching for the address book. When I had finally found it I scrolled down looking for my name. Instead of Tracey or Trace it said 'Trace the Ace' for a second I was baffled as to why my name had been put in as that, then I noticed Stan's was 'Stan my Man' and Kenny's was 'Ken in the Den'. I scrolled through and read the various one's, and nearly cracked up when I read the one he had written his mum in as. A glare from the teacher was all it took to shut me up though.

I spent most of the lesson this way when suddenly I heard Kyle snigger quietly behind me. It occurred to me I probably should have taken my own mobile out of my pencil case before handing it back to him... or at least told him not to read my messages. Not that there was anything particularly worth worrying about but it was the whole privacy thing. I just shrugged to myself and kept reading.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the bell rang and I shoved Kyle's phone back in his pencil case and my books into my bag. We exchanged pencil cases as we left class. I turned go to Film when suddenly, out of nowhere, Kenny appeared and grabbed my waist.

He spun me and dipped me so it was difficult to stand up straight.

"Hey Trace." He said

"Hi Kenny." I said slowly. This wasn't something that happened to me everyday after all. There was a moments silence.

"Want to screw?" he asked.

"No Kenny." I said managing to stand up straight.

"Is this about you being on your V plates or something?" Kenny asked

"Nope... because I'm not."

"Yes you are." Kenny said "If someone here had done it with you they would have boasted about it."

"No they wouldn't... cause I told them not to. And anyway, this isn't the only school I have been too."

"Well then why don't you want to sleep with me?"

"Because Kenny, I don't date." I said walking away.

"It wouldn't technically be dating!" He yelled after me "We'd just be fuck-buddies!"

"No Kenny!" I yelled back "See you in Biology!"

**Kenny in Biology... eek!  
Sorry if it was bit boring in some bits, I hit a patch there  
You know the drill  
Review and no flames**

**Peeve**


	4. Kids In America

**Ok, this Chapter was written during a coffee induced high which may have messed with my brain chemistry quite severely. Sorry if the characters are OOC or anything like that. Pretty sure I consumed an entire coffee plantation... donkeys and all.**

**So here it is! Its lots of fun with all the excitement and over-the-top antics have written into it. Actually don't get too excited, it's not really that exciting.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Kids In America

Film is never a very exciting class. I share it with Tweek and we always team up for the group assignments. The lesson was always spent planning for our film or actually filming. Not the most thrilling of classes, but definitely not the worst.

Tweek can be really funny and always has great ideas for films and bettering our performances. He had come up with idea for our current film. It was going to be about our friends and their individuality, I had a feeling it would really turn out to be one of the best films we had ever made.

A scene for each of us which showed everyone what we were about. I was in charge of music, Tweek would organise with our friends and we would both do the filming and the interviews. It was going to be awesome

* * *

Biology with Kenny is a really interesting class. I sit with Kenny near the back of the class; it was his choice of course. Kenny and I both do hardly any work actually in class but we have yet to fail a test, so our teacher usually just puts up with us.

"Today we are starting our new topic." The teacher, Mrs Duff said. "Human Biology."

I groaned out-loud.

Kenny thrust both hands into the air and yelled, "Thankyou God!"

"Shut up Kenny," I said quietly.

"Aren't you excited?" Kenny said giving me the wide-eyed fake confused look, his mouth twitching, as though he wanted to smile.

"Sure... Human Biology with Kenneth McCormack... sounds great." I said putting my face in my hands.

"I imagine it will be absolutely wonderful." Kenny said "We will pass all our practicals with flying colours."

"Don't want to think about Kenny." I said, silently swearing not to talk to Kenny for the rest of Biology "And you shouldn't either, because it is never going to happen."

"God damn it, turned down twice in one day!" Kenny said looking annoyed.

"Who else turned you down?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me, as it always did whenever I swore not to talk to someone.

"Well... you turned me down twice."

"Oh." I said "No-one else has turned you down?"

"No-one ever does." He said, "Remember, I am the man-whore."

I back handed him on the arm for that comment, he winced in obvious pain. "Never let yourself become what you are because of how people label you."

"Sorry." He said.

That made me feel bad, after all it wasn't entirely his fault he had been labelled that way. What I didn't get though was how he could let himself be called that and not care.

"No, I'm sorry Kenny." I said. He just shrugged.

"Well..." he said turning to me, a very serious look on his face.

"Yeah?" I asked, worried about what he was going to say.

"You could make it up to me by-" he started but I cut him off

"No Kenny."

"But-"

"No Kenny."

"Damn it... three times."

"Any normal person would have given up."

"Miss Mitchell, Mr McCormack... would you like to share with the rest of the class your conversation?" Mrs Duff asked.

Before I could think of anything to say, Kenny said, "Practical Human Biology."

I turned and gave him the 'I'm going to kill you' look. Lucky Mrs Duff just rolled her eyes and went back to outlining the new course.

"You are unbelievable." I said

"Thanks," He said, flashing me a grin, "How about we-?"

"Four times." I said, turning my attention to Mrs Duff

* * *

Lunch was by far the best time of the day. It was one of the few times in the day where I got to see everyone who I hadn't had a chance to see yet. Butters and Cartman were there, and that was rather exciting for me. I sat at my table with Pip and Damian, contemplating the macaroni cheese on my tray.

"Hey Trace."

"Cheerio Trace."

"Hey guys." I said, beginning to shovel macaroni cheese into my mouth. "I am famished."

"You eat this morning?" Damian asked

"Yeah... I had an apple."

"I thought as much." Damian said, picking at his food.

"What do you mean?" I asked cracking my neck before spearing a cherry tomato on my fork.

"I mean, how can you eat this food?" he said "It's rank."

"You never eat anything." I said. It was true, Damian was the pickiest person I knew.

Damian just shrugged, still picking at his food. "Did we have any homework for Chemistry?"

"Nah, Mr Gairns never checks homework anyway." I said.

"You know..." Pip said in his faintly English accent. Damian and I both looked at him, it wasn't very often that Pip spoke up, and when he did, it was usually of little consequence, but Damian and I always listened, "...I think your eyes are more green, Trace."

"Thanks Tweek."

"I'm not Tweek." Pip said slowly.

I slapped my hands to my face and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I knew that Craig... I mean Kyle... I mean Pip!" I managed to finally spit out his name.

"Got a lot on your mind?" Damian asked opening a packet of chips and shoving a few in his mouth.

"I dunno... I think I am just tired." I said. Damian offered the packet of chips to me, "What flavour are they?"

"Um... Soy Honey Chicken." He said. I took a couple and he offered the bag to Pip who also took a couple.

"You know Damian." I said thoughtfully. "Your eyes don't look red anymore,"

"What colour are they then?" He said leaning forward and staring into my eyes.

"Brown-gold I'd say." I said popping one of the chips in my mouth. He sat back and took another chip out.

"Hey Damian!" It was Maria Fenton, Damian's current girlfriend. I silently prayed she would try and sit with us, but as luck would have it, she slid on the bench next to Damian and was followed by her three friends who all crowded onto the table with their trays. I silently cursed Damian for having a girlfriend who always wanted to be with him. It probably wouldn't have been so bad if she didn't drag her girlfriends with her everywhere. They had to join another table to ours and I got pushed to one end and Pip got pushed to the other.

Of course, I would never have protested, and neither would Pip. Damian would wine about everything on the other-hand. I guess that's why he hung around with us, we could put up with him.

Suddenly Craig, Clyde, Tweek and Token pulled a table up next to my end of the table and sat down next to us. Craig sat next to me and grinned.

"Hi Trace." He said shoving a mouthful of his hamburger in his mouth.

"Hi guys." I said "I wasn't expecting you guys for lunch."

Craig shrugged and pulled out my maths notes from his bag.

"Here," he said handing them back. "You ready for the maths test?"

"Oh yeah." I said, "Pretty ready."

"You think you could help me with a few things before we go in?"

"Sure." I said.

And so, I spent the rest of lunch silently cursing Damian's super giggly girlfriend and her ditsy friends and helping Craig with our Precalculus. Craig got everything so easily, but to look at him made me think that he wasn't the really smart type.

I glanced at the others on the table a couple of times. Token was always on the phone talking or texting someone and Clyde was reading the new edition of FHM. Every now and then he would make a comment about one of the girls or Miss September. Token would sometimes look over his shoulder and give the picture a distasteful look then return to his phone. Token was very picky when it came to girls.

They were both acting normal, but Tweek was acting strangely, and twitching more then usual. It wasn't as bad as when he was on drugs but it was still pretty bad. I made a mental note to ask him before I went to maths, but the chance never arose and before I knew it Craig was yelling at me to hurry up and come with him to maths. Tweek would have to wait.

* * *

Tests are good... especially if they are in the last few periods of school, they make school go faster. The actual content of the tests is another matter. Depending on which subject you are in determines whether or not it's worth showing up on the day of the test. Precalculus tests are the worst things in the world. Our teacher, Mrs Mernagh, insists on writing them in such a way that it is nearly impossible to actually study for the subject.

I glanced up at one stage, about half way through the test, and saw the look of pure concentration on Craig's face as he scribbled down the working out for one of the questions. I was always amazed by the way he concentrated so hard during Precalculus, from what else I knew that he was a bit of a trouble-maker, everything could become a joke with him about, but he was so different in Precalculus, like all he wanted to do was succeed.

I went back to my own test paper. The next question read: find the vertex of the parabola y2x2 – 8x + 7. I sighed and went back to my own test, pushing thoughts of Craig to the back of my mind.

When the test was over I walked up to Craig and nudged him. He looked as though he were about to flip me off, but he seemed to restrain himself.

"Hey Trace."

"How did it go?"

"It was Ok."

"I bet you did great,"

"I bet you did better."

"Bet you five dollars I didn't"

"Five dollars says you did better then me."

"Ok,"

"Ok,"

We shook hands and then we walked out of the class together. Craig flipped off a random Ninth grader who stared to long at him.

"What have you got now?" He asked

"Chemistry with Pip and Damian, last period of the day!"

"Yep, got anything planned for this weekend?"

"Aside from the game... not much."

"Will you be going to Clyde's party?"

"I'll go if we win the game. It is the semi-finals after all."

"True, won't be nearly as exciting as when we win the finals again."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch. North Park has a good game this year."

"They may give us a little run for our money but it will just make the victory all the sweeter. So... I'll see you at Clyde's if I don't see you before."

"Alright... I'll see you at Clyde's." I said shaking my head as he headed of down another hallway, flipping off a bunch of juniors who all looked offended, thinking they had done nothing to deserve the treatment.

"Hey! Trace!" Stan yelled jogging up behind me.

"Yeah?" I said stopping for him to catch up.

"Can you do me a favour?" he asked, and I nodded for him to continue. "Could you pick me and the guys up after training this afternoon. I was supposed to bring my car but I forgot and got the bus."

"Yeah, that's cool. I can do that." I said.

"Cool, see you after training then."

"Ok, cool."

I walked into my Chemistry class and seeing that Damian was sitting with Maria and I went and sat with Pip. Mr Gairns surprised up with a pop quiz. I silently cursed all things Chemistry related as I struggled my way through the complicated questions covering everything from ionic bonding to amphoteric substances. It didn't help that whenever I looked up Damian and Maria were making out 'inconspicuously'. I actually think Mr Gairns was pretending nothing was happening, he was the sort of teacher who 'couldn't see it'.

When the final bell finally rang I almost bolted out of the class, realising that I had a lot to do that afternoon

Talk to Tweek, talk to Bebe and pick up the guys after training. And after I picked them up from training it would probably mean I wouldn't get home til three in the morning. Lucky it was Friday.


	5. One Breath Away

**Ok, I figure since I am not going to be able to update very often during the week I might update as much as possible on the weekend's, so here is another chapter for your enjoyment.**

**Thankyou to all those who read and review, you are my guiding stars. Serious.**

**This is a nice long chapter so I hope you...**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Five  
One Breathe Away

_Item One – Talk to Tweek_

Tweek always leaves school fairly early, so I knew he would have to be the first item on my list. I jogged down to his locker room and quickly located him among the throng of students. It is always easier to find someone then it is to get to them in the afternoon. I attempted to push my way through the students with out much success. In the end I decided to just wait for him to come out himself.

I waited patiently by the door, wondering if maybe I should go talk to Bebe first, when suddenly he came flying out of the crowd. He skidded to a halt and shook his head.

"Hey Tweek."

"Gah!" He yelled, spinning around. He obviously hadn't noticed me when he had come out.

"Hey Tweek," I repeated "I was just wondering if I could have a word."

"Um... sure." He said

"Is everything ok?" I asked giving him the concerned look.

He looked at me as though he was slightly worried about what I was asking, "No."

"Because if there is anything, anything at all wrong, you can tell me."

"I would if there was something wrong, but everything is fine."

"It's just... you were acting a bit strange at Lunch and I was worried that-"

"I'm fine." Tweek said firmly. I had never heard him use that voice, and coming from Tweek it seemed a little bit out of place. I nodded, not wanting to upset him or get him angry. Whatever it was, it was obviously something I didn't want to deal with. I had seen the bad side of Tweek and I didn't want to provoke it again for a reason I didn't know.

"Alright then. Will I see you at the game?"

"Probably." He said "If not, I'll see you at Clyde's party."

"Yeah, see you." I said.

* * *

_Item Two – Let Bebe Finish Her Story._

I quickly made my way down the hall to Bebe's locker. Bebe always hung around until pretty late so I wasn't too worried about missing her. As I had suspected, she and Wendy were talking outside of the locker-room.

"Hey Bebe... Wendy." I said

"Oh, hi. I was about to call you to see if you wanted to stay over my house." Wendy said "It will just be Bebe, Anne, you and me."

I hadn't been expecting that.

"Yeah, sure." I said with a smile, "But I'll have to pick up the boys from Rugby Practice."

Bebe and Wendy looked at each other and giggled.

"What?" I asked

"Who are you picking up?" Bebe asked

"Stan, Kyle, Clyde and Craig, I think." I said.

"Cool." Wendy said. "If you could just drop by and leave your things with us before you go pick them up, that's cool."

"Ok, see you tonight then." I said and turned and walked away. I was half way home before I realised I hadn't even asked Bebe what I had intended to. I shrugged and decided I could probably talk to her later that night anyway.

* * *

_Item Three – Pick Up the Boys after Practice_

Later that day, I packed my overnight bag and hauled it out to my car, a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I put it in the boot then started up the car and drove to Wendy's. When I got there I popped the boot and got out my bag. I rang the bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

Wendy's house was one of the biggest in South Park, except perhaps Tokens, and her parents often went away from business leaving her in charge of house. She never through parties though, instead she would have the occasional sleepover like tonight. I had a feeling it was better then throwing parties.

Finally, Wendy pulled the door open and beamed at me.

"Hi Wendy, I'm just here to drop my things off." I said "They'll be finished in a few minutes."

"Ok, you can just put the stuff in my room." Wendy said closing the door behind me. Bebe waved from the floor of the lounge-room where she was sitting watching Dr Phil. I jogged upstairs and threw my bag in a corner of the room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said running back outside to the car. I climbed in and started up the engine. Wendy waved as I drove off towards the football oval. When I got there the guys were already waiting for me. I pulled up and popped the boot so they could throw their bags in. I was pleased to see that they had all had showers already.

"Hi Guys." I said

"Hey Trace." They chorused

"Thanks for this Trace." Stan said.

"Shot-gun!" Clyde called.

"Remind me how old you are, Clyde?" Kyle said with a grin as he slid across the back seat into the middle.

Craig sat behind me and Stan sat behind Clyde after he closed the boot.

The drive was rather painless, thankfully. I was half-way to Craig's house when they desided to be stupid.

"Hey Trace!" Clyde said

"Yeah?"

"How fast can this thing go?"

"One hundred and thirty miles an hour." I said

I love my Impala, she is my most valuable possession, even though she can occasionally be a bit temperamental, I figure it's because my mum calls her names. She doesn't like it when you are mean to her... and she doesn't like being pushed to her limits I discovered that night.

We 'whooshed' down the highway at incredible speed and all five of us were silently urging her to go faster while yelling shouts of excitement and adrenalin. I always let myself get talked into situations like this. Always they turn out bad.

I had slowed right down to take a corner when she died. The four boys pushed her to Stan's house, where he let me have his car until Monday, when I could fix the Impala and I drove back to Wendy's house; the other boys decided they could find their own way home from Stan's.

* * *

_Item Four – Survive The Night_

I was let in by Wendy who seemed to notice the change in vehicle. She looked at me oddly.

"The Impala broke down." I said simply before walking into the lounge room and flopping into a chair.

"Your just in time, we were about to order pizza." Bebe said "What do you want?"

"Meat-lovers." I said.

"Alright then. I'll go order." Wendy said picking up the phone and walking out of the room.

"Is Anne not here yet?" I asked

"She's in the shower." Bebe said

"Ah ok." I said. There was a moment's silence before I continued, "So do you want to finish telling me what you were telling me this morning?"

"What?" She asked looking up.

"You know, whatever it was you were telling me about this morning." I said.

"Oh, right." She said, realisation dawning. "The thing about the girl."

"Yeah." I said

"What did we call her?"

"Sally."

"That's right." She said nodding thoughtfully. "Basically there are four guys who all like her and she doesn't know that they like her. How do I as her friend tell her about it?"

"How can she not know?" I asked with a frown.

"Well, she is this person who always worries about other people so I think she is a little bit, unable to comprehend when other people like her."

"How do you know that they like her?"

"I've seen the signs, they are quite obvious." She said "So I'm not just guessing."

"Oh..." I said thoughtfully. I wasn't really thinking about the problem at hand though; I was trying to figure out who Sally was. I had of course, assumed the story was about Bebe, but it obviously wasn't.

"Well, I guess I'd try to tell her in the abstract." I said "Like how you just told me."

"What if I've already tried that?"

"Then just tell her slowly over time." I said. "Either that or help the guys to tell her."

"I'm not you."

"I know... who is it? Maybe I could help."

"I have a feeling you can't," Bebe said. No-one had ever turned down an offer of help from me ever before.

At that moment Wendy walked back in.

"Pizza will be here in half-an-hour." She said flopping in a chair just as Anne came back downstairs.

"Now were all together we can do what we have gathered here to do." Wendy said. The other two grinning and I looked confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Make-over!" The three girls yelled.

* * *

I felt naked. They had waxed pretty much every square inch of my body which wasn't my head. My face, my arms, my stomach, my legs, my toes and... Everywhere else. I had, however, had my payback in that I got to rip the wax strips of Wendy and Bebe's legs already. Now I was preparing to rip one off Anne's leg. At that moment my phone rung and I went to answer. The caller ID said Kenny McCormack (Home).

"Hi Kenny."

"It's not Kenny, it's Kevin."

"Oh, hi Kevin. What's up?" I said tearing of the wax strip. Anne screamed.

"Is everything ok over there?"

"Yeah, were just waxing Anne's legs." I said. There was a moments silence.

"Anyway, it's Kenny. I think you should get over here."

"What is it?" I said walking out of the room, leaving Bebe and Wendy to calm Anne down. I was starting to feel worried.

"It's better if you come over. Dad's gone to the pub and Mum's in her room so you can just come in." He said

"Alright, I'll be over in a minute." I said. I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. I through on my jacket and headed for the front door.

"I'll be back in a little while." I said to Wendy "Don't wait up."

"Who is it?" Wendy asked. Bebe and Anne were still in the lounge room.

"Kenny. I'll be back."

Wendy just nodded and I left, closing the door behind me. I climbed into Stan's car and tried to find the right key. After inserting it and a few failed attempts to get the engine going it roared to life. I reversed, than drove down the street.

* * *

It was some time before I reached the train tracks that served as an unofficial divider between the poor community and the rest of South Park. The car shuddered slightly as I crossed and then there was Kenny's house. The only visible light seemed to be coming from a crackling TV. I parked the car, locked it then went up to the door. I took a deep breath, afraid of what I might see. I opened the door and stepped inside, closing it again behind me quietly. I silently crept towards Kenny's bedroom door. Kevin was sitting outside looking depressed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"He won't let me in." Kevin said, not answering my question. I walked up and opened the door.

There is an unspoken rule in the poor community, there are never locks on doors so if the person in the room says you can't come in you don't go in. Not being from a poor community, I just walked in, closing the door behind me.

"Kenny?" I said, recognizing the blond curled up in the corner.

He looked up.

"Oh...shit...Trace." he said wiping his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Sorry."

I went and sat next to him, putting an arm around his waist.

"What is it Kenny?" I asked him.

"It's nothin'," he said with a sniff.

I gave him the look a reserved for people who said 'It is nothing.'

"Kenny, you can tell me." I said

He looked at me for a moment, and instead of saying anything, he lifted his shirt.

Long red cuts where all over him, and his sides were covered in bruises and welts.

"Oh my god." I said, gingerly touching one. "What happened?"

His eyes clouded over. "My dad."

"Shit Kenny." I said.

Over the past two years I had to deal with some pretty fucked up shit, but this was by far the worst. Having never dealt with anything like this before I was a little unsure what to do.

I put both my arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He began to cry sincerely, all of the torn up inner Kenny that no-one ever saw, and one I didn't ever want to see. I slipped a hand under his jacket to fell the cuts and welts in his skin. I felt tears well up in my own eyes. A little blood got on my fingers and I wiped it, unthinkingly on my pants.

"I'm sorry Trace." He said

"Don't be sorry Kenny. It isn't your fault." I said. I felt so angry and Mr McCormack for doing this to his son, I was prepared to kill him at that moment. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I concentrated more on Kenny and the here and now. I concentrated on the pain. I cried for Kenny and he cried for himself.

It is easier to feel someone's pain when you have been through it yourself.

**I nearly did cry. I always feel sorry for kids and teenagers when I hear about their child abuse.**

**Anyway, sorry about that.**

**Rate and Review**

**Peeve**


	6. Numb

**Another Random Update. I think I need to eat some more chocolate; I am so in need of sugar at the moment. Might have to steal some ice-cream from the freezer down stairs. Yum! Ice Cream**

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Six  
Numb

My parents broke up right before we came to live in Colorado. Custody of my brother was given to my father and I was to live with mum. It was good because I didn't want to live with Dad.

They had separated because of the way he would get angry at Mum and me when we did nothing. He had no control; he always lost it at us. I had the scars to prove it.

As I sat and rocked Kenny I wondered why his father did to make him do this, and how often, and I wondered how many scars Kenny had. We had both stopped crying ages ago and now we were both just sitting quietly. I think he was just happy to have me there with him. I still had my arms around him and I was resting my head on his.

"Thankyou." He said quietly.

"It's alright." I whispered back.

"Where were you when Kevin called you?" Kenny asked.

"Wendy's." I said, realising I had been here for a long time. At this moment though, Kenny was more important then Wendy.

"Should you be going back?" he asked

"No rush." I said "There are some things more important then manicures."

He managed a week smile, I smiled back at him.

"We should probably fix them up." I said with a nod at him.

"We can't. Mum will come out of the room and scream at us."

"You two shouldn't have to stay here." I said, referring to him and Kevin.

"We have no-where else to go but the streets. Kevin could go live with his girlfriend but he doesn't want to leave me here by myself."

"You could stay with us for awhile. We have a couple of spare rooms and mum won't mind." I said

Kenny looked at me as though he didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious."

"I'll stay." He said without any further hesitation. I smiled at him, glad I had sorted out one of South Park's biggest problem, without much effort. At least I had thought I had.

* * *

Kenny's dad had actually hurt his ankle so I had to support him out to my car. Kevin had been ecstatic when I had told him they could both leave, he immediately rang his girlfriend and she had told him to come over. He left when we did, and he gave me the biggest hug I have ever received from anyone.

Then the two brothers parted ways and we walked back to my house. I unlocked the door and put Kenny in the spare room and went and woke up mum.

"Tracey? Weren't you going to stay at Wendy's?" she said sleepily.

"I am, I just had some complication." I said "Look mum, can Kenny stay here for awhile."

"Why? What's wrong?" she said sitting up.

"Family issues." I said quietly. She just nodded.

"Does he need anything? I'll make him a hot chocolate. It can't be easy disowning his family." She said, leaping out of bed and walking to the kitchen before I could stop her.

I went back to Kenny, bringing with me bandages, anti-septic and a wet cloth.

"Mum's alright with you staying. Sorry if she get's a bit gushy, she tends to do that."

"It's OK, I'm sure it's better then the way my mum treats me."

I smiled and lifted up his shirt and looked at the cuts.

"You want to take your shirt off so that I can clean those." I said. He pulled it up over his head and exposed his top half entirely. Behind the new cuts, I could see the scars from the past. I must of cringed slightly because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"What happened to you?" He asked. I looked into his eyes which held so much sadness and so much loss.

At that moment mum came in with two cups of hot chocolate, one in each hand. She handed one to me and the other to Kenny. She looked at him with the same pity I had.

"It's horrible." She said "We know exactly what you are going through."

Kenny nodded and gave her a weak smile, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Don't worry about it, you can stay as long as you want no issues." Mum said. "Like I said, we know exactly what you're going through."

She patted him on the shoulder and smiled at me. "I'm going to bed. If you need anything at all, Kenny, you just knock on the door and come in."

"Thankyou Mrs Mitchell." He said

"Call me Vanessa." She said. She stood up and walked out.

"Well, I suggest you drink it." I said "Chocolate increases the levels of endorphins released into the brain, and endorphins make you happy."

He laughed, it was good to hear him laugh again.

"Hey, you better get back to Wendy's, I can fix it up from here."

"You sure?" I asked

"I'm sure." He said "Your mum's cool so I'll be fine."

"Alright. Toilet and bathroom are just down the hallway and mum's room is just upstairs." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Alright, see you Tracey."

"Bye."

"Tracey."

"Yeah?"

"You are wonderful."

"Thanks Kenny. I think you are too."

* * *

Wendy gave me a strange look when I got back but she didn't ask any questions. They had saved some Pizza for me and Wendy heated it up for me. Then we sat down and watched _The Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_. Anne complained about the way I had ripped of her wax strip until Bebe told her to shut up. All I could think about was Kenny and hope that he was ok now.

Finally we made our way upstairs, though none of us were really tired. Instead we just lay in our sleeping bags and talked about anything and everything. Anne was the first to fall asleep and we only noticed when she stopped responding to questions. Anne was a very deep sleeper and the other three didn't worry about waking her up.

"What was up with Kenny?" Bebe asked

It was an unspoken rule that no-one asked me what I did when I went to help other people. If I told you, it was fine but you never asked.

"Nothing much, he just wanted to talk." I said, and prayed that Bebe wouldn't ask anything else.

"What about?"

"Stuff," I said "I would rather not talk about it."

"OK." Bebe said "Then what they said about you was true. You and Kenny are an item?"

"What?" I said sitting up, suddenly confused.

"They're saying that you and Kenny are going out." Wendy said,

"I didn't believe it, until tonight." Bebe said

"How long has that been going around?"

"Lunch today... that was when we heard it." Wendy said

"And they said you were keeping it secret because 'you don't date'" Bebe said, her voice nearly dripping with sarcasm.

"I don't, and I'm not. Kenny and I are just friends."

"That's what they all say."

"I don't date." I said "And what proof do they have that we are dating?"

"Something to do with your biology class." Bebe said in an off-handed manner.

"You mean because Kenny said we were talking about Practical Human Biology."

"Sounds about right."

"You realise we are talking about Kenny here." I said

There was a moments silence as the though processed.

"Oh." Bebe said

"Yeah." I said.

"Told ya." Wendy said

There was more silence.

"Let's do something."

"It's one in the morning, what can we do?" Wendy asked

"Truth or Dare?" Bebe said "The town is ours."

"Anne has to play too then."

"Then wake her up."

I rolled over and shook Anne awake.

"Wha-" she said tiredly

"We're playing Truth or Dare." Bebe said

"Oh... ok." Anne said sitting up.

"Ok, Wendy, Truth or Dare?" Bebe asked

"Truth."

"How far have you and Stan gone?"

"Well... all the way."

"Serious?" Bebe said sounding a little shocked. "I thought you guys wouldn't do that til you turned... like... twenty."

"Ah ha. Tracey, Truth or Dare?" Wendy asked

"Truth."

"How many boyfriends did you have in Australia?"

It was totally random and not at all a question worth worrying about. "Two."

"Really? I would have though you'd have more."

"Nah, Australian guys are rank generally."

"I thought they were all blonde beach babes." Bebe whined

"Nah, they most certainly aren't." I said "Anne, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What is the most random place you did it and with who?"

"With Clyde, on top of his car."

"You did it with Clyde?"

"Well, we were dating for a while."

"OK then."

"Bebe, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Craig and tell him he has the hottest arse in the school."

"Great." Bebe said. She picked up her phone and flipped it open. "Anyone got Craig's number."

The other two girls shook there heads, so I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. I read out the number for Bebe and she dialled.

"Do you have everyone in our year's number on there?"

"Yeah." I said "Except for that new girl's number."

"It's only a matter of time."

"Alright, it's ringing."

"Put it on loudspeaker."

The phone rung, then there was a faint click and Craig answered

"Yo."

"Hi Craigy." Bebe said using her super suck-up voice.

"Um... hi." He said "Who is this?"

"It's Bebe."

"Um... ok... what do you want?"

"Well, I was lying here, thinking about you and I realised something."

"Uh..."

"You have the hottest arse in all of South Park. It is the absolute hottest thing in the world. It makes me want to just... take you where you are."

"What?"

Bebe, at this moment growled. All three of us were struggling to hold in our laughter.

"Bebe, are you Ok?"

"Your arse just turns me on so much I'm having trouble controlling myself, baby."

"Baby?"

"Aw... we're made for each other, your arse and me."

About then none of us could control our laughter anymore. We all burst out laughing.

"What the fuck?" Craig said

"Sorry Craig, prank call." Bebe said "Thanks for dealing with it so well."

I could almost see Craig flipping the phone off. He hung up and Bebe flipped her phone shut. It was a few moments before we had all calmed down enough to speak.

"Tracey, Truth or dare.

"Dare."

"Call Clyde and profess your undying love for him."

I rolled my eyes and called Clyde.

"Loud-speaker."

There was a click as the phone was swung open.

"Who the hell is this? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry Clyde, I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh, hi Tracey... what is it?"

"There is something I really need to tell you."

"What?"

"Clyde, I think I Love you."

"What!"

"Are you upset?"

"No... just surprised... and going to be killed."

"What?" I said

"You can't like me, someone else likes you and I am too good friends with him to break that."

"But Clyde... I love you." I said, secretly wondering who liked me.

"I can't... I'm sorry Tracey... but... bros before hos and all that."

"Nah... it's cool... it was a prank call anyway." I said.

"You serious. Fuck I just nearly told you... mah!"

"So who was it?" Bebe asked

"I can't tell you, sorry. You should probably stop pranking people at this time of night, you're not making any friends."

"Alright Clyde, we'll let you get back to sleep." I said hanging up.

"It's Craig." Wendy said

"Huh?" I said

"It's obviously Craig who likes you. Him and Clyde are best friends."

"Clyde's good friends with a lot of people though." I said "It could be anyone."

I think they understood that I didn't want to know.

"You know, it's going to be a long day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." Wendy said.

We all agreed and snuggled down into our sleeping bags. Within moments Anne and Wendy were fast asleep, breathing steadily.

"Sorry for accusing you of dating Kenny, Tracey." Bebe whispered.

"It's OK." I whispered back.

"Goodnight Tracey."

"Goodnight Bebe."

* * *

**Rate and Review**

**Things happen a bit randomly in this story don't they.**

**Oh well. See you next chapter.**

**Peeve**


	7. Position Correction

**And yet another chapter in my totally random story which does have a storyline, I swear.**

**This chapter is a bit more light hearted then the last one.**

**Another thanks to omg.you.killed.kenny for reviewing and giving me warm fuzzies.**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Casual Affair

I woke up at eight in the morning. The other three were still asleep, but I had expected that. I was a morning person, so I never expected anyone to wake up when I did. I quietly got up and went downstairs to make myself a cup of hot chocolate. I wanted to get back to my house as soon as possible so I could check on Kenny before the game. Not to mention, I was supposed to pick up Stan because I had his car.

I sat at the kitchen table, sipping the hot chocolate, waiting for someone else to wake up. About an hour after I had got up, Wendy came down the stairs and smiled at me to say good morning.

"How did you sleep?" She asked

"Alright," I said "I was just thinking I should perhaps head home and get ready for the game.

"Yeah, it is only three hours til the game." She said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to pick up Stan?" I said "Because I have his car and he can't get there any other way."

"Yeah, I can do that." She said sitting next to me.

We sat in companionable silence, while we both drank our hot chocolates. I finished shortly after she had sat down, so I got up and rinsed my cup before putting it in the dish washer.

"I think I'll head off then." I said.

"Yeah, alright." She said. "See you at the game."

"Yeah, see you." I went to go upstairs and get my stuff.

"Just leave it, I'll bring it to the game so you don't wake the other two."

"Cool, thanks Wendy." I said

"No problem."

I grabbed my shoes and walked out to Stan's car, throwing my shoes in the back.

I didn't mind Stan's car, it was a red Porsche GT2, and he had split the price with his parents. It was a really nice car, and he really took good care of it. I was surprised his let borrow it, and I was surprised no-one had tried to steal it when I was at Kenny's the night before.

I got home in record time and was greeted by the smell of pancakes. I checked on Kenny as I walked past his room. He was fast asleep still. I closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home." I said to mum, who was flipping pancakes.

"I can see." She said "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, it was fun." I said. "Was Kenny alright?"

"He's been asleep the whole time." She said

"Good." I said.

"Poor child." Mum said. I nodded.

"So... pancakes for breakfast. Good choice."

"I thought so." She said. "You want to go wake him?"

"Sure." I said.

I opened the door and went over to the bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't really want to wake him up. But, I had a feeling he would appreciate it more if he could have pancakes. I shook him slightly.

"Kenny!" I said.

His eye's fluttered open and he took a second to focus on me, then he grinned.

"It's morning?" He asked. I nodded. "And I'm not at home."

I returned his grin, "And mum is making pancakes."

"I am getting up." He said, sitting up. I smiled and went to leave.

"Hey Trace?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't suppose there is anything around here that I could wear?" he asked

"Sure, I have some of my brother's stuff you can use." I said, motioning for him to follow me. He leapt out of the bed and followed me. He was wearing the same pants and shirt he was wearing when I had brought him here.

"Morning." Mum said to Kenny as we went past.

"Morning." He said to her.

"Hey Mum, I was going to give Kenny Jordan's old stuff. Where is it?"

"In the other spare room." She said

"I thought so, just checking."

Kenny followed me into the other spare room and after a few minutes of rummaging around in the cupboard I found a couple of boxes.

"Here, take this one and I'll bring the other one."

We took the boxes back to Kenny's room and I left him to find something to wear. While I waited I started eating my pile of pancakes, which mum placed in front of me.

"What do you think?"

It was strange when Kenny came out wearing my brother's clothes, they suddenly didn't look like my brothers clothes at all, it was like he had gone and bought new clothes for himself, and that was strange.

"They fit alright, don't they." Mum said. Inspecting him

"Yeah, they look good." I said.

"Have a seat Kenny, I've made you some pancakes."

"Thanks." Kenny said, sitting down across from me at the table. Moments later the plate of pancakes arrived in front of Kenny. He looked pretty shocked at the size of the pile. I wondered if he had ever been given that much food before. He didn't take long to start eating though.

We ate quickly, and I left Kenny to finish his breakfast while I went to get ready. While I was getting ready, I found out later, mum gave him two more plates. When I was ready, I came out just as he finished his last plate.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yep."

"You two off?" Mum asked

"Yep." I said

"Do you need money for lunch?" she asked.

"Um... let me check." I said pulling out my wallet. "I think I'll need ten dollars."

"Here you go." Mum said, pulling out ten dollars. I passed it to Kenny who looked at it as though he hadn't expected it, which he probably hadn't. He didn't say anything about it until we were in the car.

"Why did you give me the money?"

"Because, you have to be able to buy lunch too."

"But..."

"It's no issue Kenny." I said "My mum is a lawyer, we're pretty well off. Don't worry about it."

"But..."

"Kenny, you say one more word about it and I will never talk to you again." I said

He sighed and tucked the money in his pocket.

* * *

When we got to the football field, I paid for us both to get in and parked the car.

"Hey!" Token yelled from nearby. "We saved you two seats!"

"Coming!" I yelled. Kenny and I pushed our way through the throng of South Park and Middle Park spectators and finally managed to reach the spot where everyone was. I sat between Bebe and Pip. Bebe leaned over towards me.

"Why did you come in with Kenny?" She yelled over the noise

"I gave him a lift." I yelled back. "What time did you wake up at in the end?"

"About ten."

"Ye gad. How did you get ready in time?"

"I had to rush."

"I imagine so." I said. She became distracted by Jason, her current boyfriend, who had just run onto the field with the rest of the South Park players. Stan ran up to the stands and said something to Wendy, Wendy nodded and kissed him on the head before sitting back down.

Kyle and Clyde waved to us before running out onto the field. Craig, being Craig, ran in front of the Middle Park stand and flipped 'em off. He did it every game, and every game the Middle Park spectators got worked up, and every game the South Park spectators would cheer him on.

Clyde ordered the team into a huddle and began giving them some sort of pep-talk. Aside from being the team captain he also played centre in the offensive and a linebacker in the defensive. No one had expected him to be elected team captain, but according to Kyle he had great leadership and everyone respected him, not to mention the fact he had never lost them the game.

Stan had been the obvious selection for captain in keeping with the Star Quarterback stereotype. Apparently though, he had said he didn't want it because he sucked at leading and his defence sucked. He usually played a strong safety and was usually backed up by Kyle.

Kyle played free safety in the defensive and running back in the offensive. Apparently, Clyde had decided these were the best positions for him because he was the fastest player they had.

Craig was the best offensive tackler the team had ever seen, or that's what Clyde told me. He also told me that it was difficult to tell exactly what Craig did when they were in the defensive.

I have just sprouted all the facts, but really I have no idea what I just told you. I had seen my fair share of games since I got to Colorado but the only rule I had figure out was 'Get the ball over the line'. I relied entirely on when the people around me were cheering to determine when I should cheer.

Clyde and the captain of the Middle Park team met in the centre and shook hands. Then the umpire tossed the coin and the Middle Park captain called. The umpire checked the coin and gave the choice of side to Clyde. Clyde choose to defend the end opposite where we were sitting. He yelled at the team members and four of them went to sit down for the quarter.

The other team kicked of the ball and the game began. For about five minutes the ball went back and forth up the field. The only bits of the game I understood were the snaps.

The teams would get into formation, Clyde would have the ball and Stan would be behind him. Clyde would flick the ball to Stan under his legs and then everyone would go insane and try to run everyone else over. That is exactly what happened every time. I never got the point, and I never understood how it worked. I made a mental note to teach them how to play Australian Rules football one day.

The game was played in twelve minute quarters, and as soon as the first quarter was over the players grabbed there water bottles and huddled again.

"Why do they always huddle like that." I asked.

"Clyde has to tell them the snap count."

"Snap count?"

"You know, it's so they have the element of surprise when they decide to snap."

"Um..."

"It's not really important that you know. As long as the players know."

"Ok."

Americans are crazy I have desided. They have to make ten million rules for everything. It was so annoying.

They broke again and went into another quarter of the same brutal bashing of each other. I desided it was a really good thing that they wore helmets and as much padding as they did. I was pretty sure some of the players would have serious injuries if they didn't wear it.

There was one minute until half time and they were preparing for another snap. Clyde passed the ball to Stan and ran forward straight away. However, Kyle was already some distance towards the end where South Park planned to score. Stan threw the ball to Kyle, who caught it then started running towards the touchdown line.

"Go Kyle!"

"Run Broflovski!"

While Kyle was running, I saw the Middle Park players were trying to run after him but the other South Park players were colliding with them to make sure they didn't get him. He was nearly at the end zone when this huge player started to catch up. Without realising I screamed at the top at my lungs for Kyle to 'bloody well run faster'. Suddenly Craig came out of nowhere and hit the player square in the side, sending them both to the ground and giving Kyle the chance to make a touchdown.

Craig stood up, flipped off the player he had just tackled then went back to the bench to get his water bottle. Kyle, who was still recovering from the run, yelled something at Craig, and Craig shrugged and yelled something back.

The siren rang for half-time and the players all sat down on the bench and took a drink. The food stalls opened up, just outside of the bleachers and people all poured out of them to get lunch.

Clyde slammed Stan on the back in thanks for the great throw, and then he congratulated Craig and Kyle for their teamwork in getting the touchdown. All four boys came up towards us at the bleachers, where we had desided to wait for their to be less of a crowd for food.

"Good work, Kyle." Bebe said "You are a really fast runner."

"That's probably why I play running back." He said. "Thanks."

"Nice tackle Craig." I said. He just shrugged

"The guy was a push-over."

"He was huge." I said

"He had no balance though. Lucky he didn't land on me though."

I laughed, "Well anyway, nice work."

The half-time cheer off started. The Middle Park team preformed their routine first, and they were pretty good. Then the South Park cheerleaders came out. About half way through the routine they formed a pyramid and to our shock at the top of the pyramid stood the pinnacle of all things bitchy.

It was Clare Cosmopolitan and she was grinning like she had single-handedly won the game.

* * *

**Ok, so I know nothing about American Football except what I have seen in movies etc. So I had to improvise from there. Wikipedia was useful too.**

**Review please and no flames.**

**Peeve**


	8. This Is What We Do

**Thankyou and Welcome to all new reviewers.**

**Big thanks to Mootycakes - Nice name by the way**

**Well, with all that done,**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
This Is What We Do

"What the fuck is that bitch doing with the cheerleaders?" Clyde said looking prepared to kick some cheerleader arse.

I personally just shrugged it off. She looked like a cheerleader, I had always thought so. I hoped she noticed I was hanging with the football captain and three of the players who had scored the games only touchdown so far. However, I doubted that, she seemed to be too wrapped up in her own selfish thoughts.

"Whatever." I said out loud.

"How can you just say whatever like that?" Clyde said "She basically told you to get fucked."

"She did what!" Craig said, turning and flipping her off. They had just finished the routine by that stage and she seemed to be confused as to why he was flipping her off. She even looked behind her to see if there was anyone else he might have been directing the gesture but unable to find a suitable solution she walked over, obviously intending to ask. I sighed and face palmed.

"Um... why the hell are you, like, flipping me off?" She said to Craig.

"Because you're a bitch." He said, flipping her off again.

"What the fuck? You don't even, like, know me." She said

"Sounds familiar." Kyle said. She looked at him now.

"What?"

"Well you immediately assumed Tracey and I were nerds." Kyle said. "At least Craig has evidence to back up his claims."

"You're all, like, fucking retards." She said

"You're, like, getting on my nerves." Craig said

"Craig." I said sharply, "Guys, just leave her alone. She isn't worth your time."

She huffed and walked away.

"Why did you let her go like that?" Craig asked

"No man has a natural right to commit aggression on the equal rights of another." I said

"Thomas Jefferson?" Kyle said

"Yep." I said

"Oh my god. You two are nerds." Clyde said, face palming.

"Just you remember who scored that touchdown." Kyle said

The siren went to indicate there were five minutes til the end of half-time. Pip and I went to get lunch now, leaving the others to bitch about Clare. We were waiting in line when Heidi and Kelly came up behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hi."

"Oh Hi Trace, I didn't see you there." Heidi said "How are you?"

"I'm good." I said "I loved the routine by the way."

"Oh, it was nothing." She said

"So, how have you to been?"

"Good, good." Kelly said

"I see Sally has recruited the new girl." I said. Kelly and Heidi looked at each other then nodded.

"We told her not to, because of the whole thing the other day, but you know Sally, it's usually just about being the best, sometimes she has no morals." Kelly said

I nodded slightly, "It's alright, I figure even if she is a bit nasty to start off with she will get better."

"Yeah well, I don't know a single person who hasn't been effected by your help, she'll have to get nicer if she wants to be treated any good."

I nodded again, "Thanks."

"Well, you know. You did help me out that time with Jake."

"Oh, yeah." I said, pretending that I had forgotten. I hadn't of course, I never forgot anything.

"Hey, do you guys know anything about what's up with Tweek," the cheerleaders were always a good source of information; they knew anything and everything about everyone.

Heidi and Kelly looked at each other again.

"Nah," Heidi said "Sorry."

"It's alright."

I knew she was lying, but I couldn't think of anything that they would want to hide from me, so I pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Trace!" Pip called. The line had moved so I quickly caught up. Pip bought a hamburger and I brought a hotdog and chips. I waved goodbye to the cheerleaders as we made or way back to the bleachers.

The security guards were now set up all around the front of bleachers to stop any avid fans leaping into the game. We had missed the first couple of minutes, but as no-one had scored I figured we hadn't missed much, though Bebe told me 'they almost scored once.'

As we arrived they were just about to snap the ball again. Clyde was ordering people into a different formation, and I didn't get why he had decided to do this or what was so special about the formation. Bebe told me it meant that Kyle would stand more of a chance of getting through again.

Clyde snapped the ball and Stan caught it and ran forward. Kyle and the other players had also run forward, flattening the other team. Stan pulled back his arm and threw the ball to Kyle, and suddenly a player from the other team hit him bodily and he went down. Kyle caught the ball and ran for the end zone, Craig tailing him in case of any interruption from other players. Kyle made another touchdown putting South Park well and truly in the lead.

Clyde had pulled Stan back to his feet and seemed overjoyed to see he was fine. Stan looked at Clyde as though he was crazy then they prepared for the kick-off.

From there, the Middle Park team just got worse and worse, the game ended with 38-0 in favour of South Park.

The minute the game ended Wendy, Bebe, Token, Kenny and I jumped out of the bleachers and ran forward to congratulate the team. The guards let us past because they knew we were friends but they stopped the majority of people from rushing forward. No-one was allowed past from the Middle Park side. Craig was standing in front of the Middle Park bleachers providing them with a two fingered salute to remember him by.

I ran up to him and put one arm around his waist. He looked down at me, obviously not expecting the movement.

"Nice game." I said. "I just came to tell you this means I'll be going to Clyde's party."

"Awesome!" he said, putting an arm on my shoulders.

"You better go do the jumping in a circle thing." I said, indicating the rest of his team. He grinned at me then went over and joined them.

"Do you like Craig?" Wendy asked, standing next to me and watching them.

"Yeah, he's cool."

"No, I mean... like...like him." She said, stressing the word 'like'

"No, not the way you're insinuating."

"Ok." She said "Because you know him and Stan are friends and if you want..."

"Not necessary." I said "Remember, I don't date."

"why?"

"It causes unnecessary complications."

"What? Like love?"

"No I mean things like, not having enough time to do everything I do. And then if I have to go help someone out who is also a guy I could get the jealousy thing happening."

"Then don't date, just go on dates."

"But..."

"I'm serious Tracey, you need to do it. Anyway, the numbers of problems around here are pretty small these days; you'll run out of things to do."

That was true. I didn't get nearly as many calls for help these days as I used to and hardly anyone really had big issues that needed sorting out.

"I suppose you're right." I said

"I should think so." Wendy said, "You spend too much time looking after other people, I think it is about time you started spending time on yourself."

"Alright then, I get the message." I said "I'll think about myself more often."

"I'm not telling you to stop what you're doing, I'm just telling you to slow down."

"Ok..." I said

"Anyway, now you have sorted out South Park's biggest problem, there isn't so much pressure."

"You mean Tweek's drug habit?"

"No, I mean Kenny's issue." Wendy said.

I gave her an almost startled look. She was a lot more perceptive then she let on.

"Ok." I said

"You going to Clyde's party then?" she asked

I nodded, "Yeah."

"See you there then." She said heading towards the car-park, trailed by Bebe.

"Tracey!" Kyle yelled, running over and lifting me into the air.

"Kyle!" I yelled at him "Don't throw me."

He laughed, spun around then put me down again. I took a second to recover, then gave him a little shove in the shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"What do you think genius?"

"Are you coming to Clyde's party?"

"Yeah." I said, getting sick of the question already.

"Cool, we're all going to be there. Most of year's going to be there probably."

"Wicked." I said.

"Hey Tracey, could you give me a lift home?" Stan asked.

"Yeah sure." I said "I have to give Kenny a lift too."

"Cool, I think Clyde just wants to talk to us before we go." Stan said

"Alright, we'll meet you by the car." I said.

"Hey Tracey?"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"Are you driving to Clyde's?"

"Nah, too much temptation to drink drive home. I'll just walk."

"Alright, cool." He said "I'll get a cab then I think."

"Alright, see you there." I said with a smile. "Kenny!"

"Yeah?"

"We're leaving."

"OK." He said

"Good game Clyde." I yelled to him. He waved back and smiled.

Kenny and I walked back towards the car across the field.

"Stan's coming with us." I said "So we'll have to wait for him."

"Alright." Kenny said. We spent ages in the car-park because I was looking for the Impala. Kenny reminded me that I was using Stan's car, and luckily a found it within a few minutes.

Stan turned up a few minutes after and after some serious begging, I let him drive, Kenny rode shot-gun. It wasn't until a few minutes later I realised he was heading towards Kenny's house.

"Aren't you going home?" I asked.

"I was going to take Kenny home first." Stan said.

"I'm living with Tracey at the moment." Kenny said. I looked at him, then back at Stan.

"Why?" Stan asked, switching his heading so he was going towards his house.

"Because, I left home."

"Oh."

We drove on in silence. When we got to Stan's house I got out and saw that the Impala had been moved.

"We got her to work." Stan said handing me my keys.

"Oh my baby!" I said running over and hugging what I could of the car. I opened the door and climbed in.

"Come on Kenny!" I yelled at him. He said something to Stan then came and got in the car.

"Oh, I missed you my baby! I love you!"

"Are you going to start the car anytime soon?"

"Oh... right."

She ran as smooth as she had before she had broken down.

"Good work Stan!" I yelled out the window to him as he made his way inside. He gave me the thumbs up and I drove off.

* * *

Mum didn't know what going to a party entailed. I thought she was with the times, but when I came to parties she either pretended to be ignorant or was completely ignorant.

"So it's just you two and a few friends?"

"Sure mum."

"What will you do? Watch movies or something."

"Yeah, sure."

"You look nice all dressed up, Tracey."

"Thanks Mum."

"So do you Kenny."

"Thanks, Ness."

Kenny and I had spent the majority of the afternoon watching TV and eating chips. I had expected at least one phone call in the time but no-one called. It was almost unnerving. Kenny, of course, said I was probably just going through some sort of metaphorical drought. I shrugged and supposed he was right; after all, when I had got there, there had been a flood.

It had been about five when we both desided it was probably about time we got ready. I had just got dressed and was walking to the bathroom to check my hair when mum noticed. That was how we got into the conversation about the party.

"So when will you be back by?"

"Dunno mum... before the morning, and if not, I'll call you."

"Alright dear. Are you driving?"

"No, we're going to walk."

"Will you be alright in the high heels?"

"They aren't that high mum."

"Ok then."

It was about six by this stage, which was when the party was going to 'start'. Of course, if you said the party was going to start at six, it would really pick up until about seven.

"Do you need anything to eat before you go?"

"Nah, we had chips and there will probably be food there." Maybe.

"Ok, well I won't wait up, so I guess I'll see you two tomorrow."

"Alright mum, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, take care of yourselves, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Mum, do you want me to have fun?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Now run along or you'll be late."

"Couldn't have that could we?"

"No we couldn't"

* * *

**How dodgy was that? Review anyway (There is no way you are getting out of it)**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be the party! YAY!**

**See you soon :)  
Peeve**


	9. Let's Dance

**Hello readers,**

**I have been on a bit of a role lately as you may have noted. (What is it? Something like four updates over two days... that's good progress for me.)**

**I would just like to thank all those people who have supported me for so long so far.**

_**omg.u.killed.kenny – I love the way you always review the chapters, and the way you seem to be hell into it. There's a bit of Tracey in everyone.**_

_**KayTeeBeth – You were my first reviewer, so you are definitely high up on my list of people I love. Thanks for taking the time to review!**_

_**October Autumn – Another person who always reviews, thanks for your constant input**_

_**Mootycakes – The first person to favourite my story and I'm glad I managed to change your view on first time writers and OC stories.**_

**Right, that said, I'm going to actually write a chapter now.**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Let's Dance

Kenny and I got to Clyde's house at about seven, and just in time to see Butters burst out the front door, run across the drive and vomit in the garden bed. I was about to run over and comfort him, but Cartman came out and patted him on the back instead. I shrugged and waved to Cartman who waved back, just as Butters heaved again.

Kenny rang the bell, and we waited for the door to be answered. A few seconds later, the door burst open. Clyde had opened it, he beamed at us and pulled us in, slamming the door behind us.

"Tracey and Kenny are here!" he yelled over the general ruckus. There was a general yell of appreciation and Craig appeared.

"Tracey!" he said "Teach us a drinking game... from Australia."

"Um... ok." I said as he dragged me towards the dining room. Craig took a seat, Kenny and Clyde joined moments later. Bebe and Jason were already at the table. Bebe was swaying slightly and I had a feeling she didn't need to be playing a drinking game.

"We could play coins." I suggested.

"How do you play?"

"Well we need a glass and everyone needs a ten cent coin."

Clyde got a glass and gave it to me, while everyone dug around in their pockets for ten cent coins. Clyde came back with three, and ended up giving one to me, and one to Kenny.

"The idea is to bounce the coin into the glass and if you get it in, you take a shot." I said. "It's pretty easy."

Clyde poured a tray of vodka shots.

"We used to play with Cock-Sucking Cowboys." I said

"Cock-Sucking what!" Everyone at the table yelled.

"Um... Cowboys... although a lot of people called them Heath Ledgers at one stage, but since he...died... they call 'em Jake Gyllenhaals."

"Let me get this straight... there is a drink, in Australia... called a Cock-Sucking Cowboy."

"Yeah... They're like... Irish Cream and Butterscotch Schnapps."

"Aside from the name... they sound alright."

"They are really tasty."

"Well, I hope there is nothing wrong with the traditional vodka."

"Nah, nothing wrong with it."

"You go first, Tracey."

"Ok."

I bounced the coin and immediately got it in and took a shot. Kenny got it in and took a drink as well.

I left after the game had gone around the table a few times. My place was immediately taken by someone else. I walked out of the room, only slightly swaying and found my way into the lounge-room. The couches had been moved to the side and a heap of people were on the floor playing strip poker. I saw Stan and Wendy amongst them and waved.

"Tracey! Come join us!" Wendy said. She had already lost both her shoes and her jacket.

"There's beer in the esky if you want one." Stan said. He had lost his shoes, his socks and his jacket.

I desided I was a little thirsty, so I went to the esky and pulled one out, before sitting on the floor with the other players.

"I can't play poker." I said

"S'all right... s'easy." Kyle said, slurring slightly. He was sitting next to me I had discovered and he was doing worse then Stan. He had no shirt on, as well as no jacket, no shoes and no socks. The other players had all lost various articles of clothing. I had a feeling I wasn't nearly as drunk as Kyle, I definitely knew the game wasn't easy. It was probably how Kyle had ended up how he was, he kept thinking it was too easy.

"Mah... I'll play a few rounds." I said.

Two hours later, I was shivering in my singlet and pants. In fact, the only thing keeping me from dying of the cold was the alcohol in my system. However, having been playing poker, I had only had two beers in the last two hours, and so I felt quite sober still.

"That's it guys. I'm out." I said, standing up and pulling on my clothes again.

"Had enough of losing?" Stan asked, laughing.

"For that I'm taking another beer."

"Help yourself."

After I was fully clothed again, I got another beer and headed out the back, where the source of the music was. I was surprised to see it was only ten, it felt so much later. Out the back a sound system had been set up. It was pretty high tech looking, and people were putting CD's in so they played when the current song finished.

Heaps of people were also out the back dancing. Actually, they were mostly moshing, save a few who were dancing with partners. I saw that Kenny was near the middle with a bottle of beer, spilling it on everyone around him, not that they seemed to care. I took a swig of my own drink, and desided to go dance myself.

I remember very little of the next two hours, but I know that one way or another I ended up covered in beer and moshing right next to a speaker, wedged between Kyle, Kenny and Bebe. I eventually ended up in the pool with half of the party guests. The water must have sobered me up slightly because I remember that when I got out I saw the time was one in the morning. I was surprised by the fact everyone was still going pretty hard. I guess the pool sobered up a lot of people.

Bebe and I went back inside and Wendy met us, once again fully clothed.

"What happened to you two?"

"We went swimming." I said. We had actually been out of the water for a while by that stage so we weren't dripping anymore, we were just slightly damp.

"Of course." She said, nodding as though she should have expected it.

"Attention!" A voice came through the speakers outside with a lot of feedback. We all went outside to see what was going on. Clyde was sitting on a speaker holding a microphone. "Everyone! I just want to say thanks for coming."

There was a general yell of appreciation. I think the whole of our year must have been at the party.

"I love you guys!" Clyde yelled. "Especially you guys on my team! You're great!"

Another yell of agreement.

"And a round of applause for Tracey, because she prank called me last night!"

There was a round of applause and Bebe, Wendy and I laughed.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of your night!" He said and the music came back on.

"Let's do something." Wendy said

"Tracey can't, she is going to play checkers with me." Craig said, grabbing me and dragging me away. On the floor of the living room he had set up a checker board with different coloured drinks. One side blue and the other side green. "I used food colouring."

"Oh." I said.

"I was playing with Kyle but he buggered off somewhere." He offered as an explanation.

"Ah, Ok." I said, lying down on my stomach in front of the board, near the green side. He had soon made me drink one of the shots, which happened to be vodka again. He laughed at me.

"What?"

"It made your tongue green." He said.

I then spent five minutes trying to stick my tongue far enough out to see what colour it was, while Craig rolled around on the floor laughing at me. When we finally got back to playing I got him to drink two of his. His tongue, of course, turned blue. It was my turn to laugh at him as he attempted to look at his tongue.

At that moment, Damian and Maria came through. Damian hit the board on such an angle that it flipped up and all the drinks went over him and Maria. Damian was mostly fine, and none of his clothes were stained, because they were all black. Maria, on the other hand, was wearing a white shirt which had become green and blue. Craig and I, of course, laughed hysterically as she shouted at us, obviously not finding it as funny as us. She pulled Damian with her out of the room, obviously raging.

"I didn't get a chance to tell her its water soluble." Craig said between bouts of laughter. I started to laugh harder, imaging the look on her face if he had said that. When we had both finally recovered we looked at the wreckage of the board and shot glasses. It was a good thing they were made of plastic.

"Want to pretend it wasn't us?" I suggested. Craig nodded and we both leapt up and ran out of the room, and into the lounge-room. The poker cards were all over the floor and instead the chairs were covered in couples doing things which should be done in private.

"Is that Bebe and Clyde?" Craig asked, pointing to one pair making out. I stared at the two and came to the decision he was right.

"Yeah," I said, then, through the fog of the alcohol in my system I realised something. "Isn't Bebe going out with someone?"

"Isn't Bebe going out with everyone?"

I shrugged and looked at Craig.

"Come on." I said turning and walking out of the room, Craig followed after me as we managed to get back to the kitchen. There were several packs of Smirnoff Twisted on the table in every flavour from green apple to black cherry. I picked up a raspberry and popped the lid. Craig beside me picked up a mandarin orange. We stood there for a moment, drinking and watching people come in or out. At a party like this, any drink was fair game.

Suddenly Wendy burst in.

"Tracey, you have to come and see." She said.

I followed her; curious to know what was going on. She and I both ran outside, I can't remember whether or not Craig followed. We got outside and Kyle was wrestling with Stan. Neither of them had their shirts on and they were covered in water, dirt and alcohol.

"Why are they fighting?"

"For the fun of it."

"Then why am I here."

"Isn't Stan hot?" Wendy said, pointing to the shirtless figure rolling in the mud. Suddenly I understood.

I saw a few girls were ogling over the boys as they pushed each other into the dirt and mud. A heap of boys were cheering them on, obviously finding it amusing to see the two best friends fighting like that. Suddenly there was the sound of a police siren.

"Aw shit!" Clyde yelled from nearby "Everyone get out of here!"

It was amazing how fast everyone moved out of the backyard. I was obviously not completely with it because I stood for a second just watching everyone run. When I finally got my act together I made it to the back fence and ran down the street. A few moments later I stopped at the park. Bebe, Craig and Kenny were there, acting innocent.

Craig was sitting on one swing and Bebe was sitting on a steel platform. Kenny was sitting on top of the Monkey Bars drinking the last of his Smirnoff.

"Hey Trace." He said with a lop-sided grin. He looked quite pleased with himself. I was too tired to think about it, and I could feel a hangover coming on.

"Anyone got the time?" I asked.

"Smirnoff o'clock." Kenny said, pulling two out of his pockets. I took the one he offered me and sat down on the other swing.

"That was crazy." Craig said, chugging on his beer.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Bebe agreed taking a mouthful of the sickly pink drink she was carrying. I was surprised it was in a glass still.

I drank half of the Smirnoff in one go. Kenny had climbed down of the monkey bars and was sitting next to Bebe now. I wondered how he had enough co-ordination to get up there in the first place with all the alcohol he had consumed. He and Bebe started talking about something in low voices.

"How many drinks you had tonight?" Craig asked.

"Dunno." I said

"Yeah, me neither."

"I think I had way too many in any case."

"Probably." I looked up at him, surprised to see that he wasn't so hard to focus on.

"I never noticed you had green eyes before." He said. I smiled at him.

Without thinking I found myself moving closer to him, and he was moving closer to me. Suddenly I felt as though my stomach was churning

"Hey Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I am going to chunder."

"Going to what?"

I swung back and vomited on the other side of the swing. That is why you should never mix drinks.

* * *

**And so ends Chapter Nine. Sorry about the ending... but that is what happens when you mix your drinks. Especially beer. Blargh.**

**Review please, until the next chapter...**

**Ciao  
Peeve**


	10. Sunday Morning

**YAY! It's the weekend again, and I am here with some more writing for you all! I just couldn't wait to do my first double-digit chapter! YAY!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and viewers, you know how much I love you guys.**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Sunday Morning

Kenny and I were walking home. People were yelling at us because we were singing _Paradise by the Dashboard_ _Light _at the top of our lungs. I was carrying my shoes and limping slightly.

Craig had looked a little annoyed that I had vomited at that crucial moment and Bebe, who was obviously still drunk (or at least I hoped so), laughed at me. Craig had rubbed my back while I was sick, and the whole time all I could think was 'Why did I have to say "chunder" at that moment?'

I think after Craig got over the initial shock he was ok, and Bebe had the smirk wiped off her face when she also vomited. It was about then Kenny desided it would be a good idea for us to head home.

We waved goodbye to our two friends and I gave Craig a hug. He squeezed me tight and I squeezed back. We didn't let go until I told him I felt sick again.

I'm not to sure exactly how we ended up singing, but we were singing...loundly... and horribly out of tune.

"Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?  
Do you need me!?  
Will you never leave me!?  
Will you make me happy for the rest of my life!?  
Will you take me away, will you make me your wife!?  
I gotta know right now,  
before we go any further,  
Fuck!" I tripped slightly then recovered and continued, "Do you love me!?  
Will you love me forever!?"

I must say, I'm not normally the best singer in the world, so I imagine that alcohol did not in anyway improve my singing voice.

"Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
And I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning  
Let me sleep on it  
Baby, baby let me sleep on it  
Let me sleep on it  
I'll give you an answer in the morning."

Kenny was really getting into it, it was quite amusing. He kept doing this sort of shimmy thing, and all these other random moves. I'm pretty sure at the time he thought he was pretty cool. All the time I thought he was pretty stupid looking.

"...I gotta know right now before we go any further, do you love me, will you love me forever?"

"Oh let me sleep on it."

"Will you love me forever?"

"Let me sleep on it."

"Will you love me... mah..."

"Blah." Kenny said doing an excessive hand gesture. We had both obviously become sick of the song, which was obviously a good idea because no doubt the neighbours were getting really annoyed with us.

A few minutes later we stumbled up to the door and I struggled to fit the key in the lock, missing several times. Kenny took the keys off me and had a turn but he missed the key-hole too. I finally managed to get the key in by making Kenny put a finger on either side of the hole. It was still a struggle, but we managed.

We stumbled in, both of us shushing each other between giggle and stumbling into furniture.. I couldn't be bothered going upstairs so Kenny and I both went to his room. I was thankful for the fact it had a double bed, although we didn't fully utilise this fact I discovered in the morning when I woke up.

* * *

I silently cursed the sunlight for being so bright and tried to shut it out. I felt like I had been run over by a ten thousand tonne truck and survived. My head was pounding and every inch of my body ached. I didn't want to move for fear of falling apart, or waking Kenny. It was then that I realised that Kenny was pressed up against my back and we were lying in the spooning position. He had an arm draped over me.

It was a difficult situation. If my mum walked in, it would be weird. If Kenny woke up it would be awkward. I desided the best thing to do was to go back to sleep and hope mum didn't come in. I checked the clock by the bed and saw it was only ten in the morning. I snuggled down into the pillow and closed my eyes again.

I was woken up again by Kenny whimpering in his sleep. I gave him a shove with my elbow and he stopped the noise. However, I felt really sick again. I quickly climbed out of the bed and ran to the bathroom down the hall and spewed up my guts... again. After a moment, when I was feeling a bit better I stood up and turned around. Mum was standing in the doorway looking at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I came in earlier and saw you and Kenny; I didn't want to wake you. Do you feel like eating anything?"

"Maybe some toast."

"Is Kenny awake?"

"Probably, I kind of raced out."

Then I realised what mum had said. She had seen me and Kenny spooning. I didn't want to tell her straight out that nothing was going on because that would sound like I was denying it. I would have to wait for the right moment. Just as I walked out of the bathroom Kenny raced down the hall and into the bathroom. Seconds later I heard him vomit as well.

"That's what you get for drinking." I heard my mum say. Maybe she wasn't as ignorant as she made herself out to be.

* * *

Kenny and I spent most of the day in our respective rooms, groaning in pain and wishing we could die. At about three in the afternoon Mum went to church, leaving us by ourselves again. About five minutes after she had left Kenny came up the stairs and jumped into bed next to me.

"Tracey!" He whined, snuggling into my back. "My tummy hurts."

"Mine too Kenny." I said in a similarly whiny voice.

We both just laid there for a moment. By that stage I wasn't in that much pain anymore, and I guessed Kenny wasn't really either, but we both seemed quite content to just lie there.

Suddenly the door bell rang and we both groaned. I pulled myself out of bed and went down the stairs. I opened the front door, mid yawn. I hadn't expected Bebe to be standing there beaming at me.

"Are you alright?" she said, giving me a look of concern. I probably looked like I had crawled out of bed.

"Um... I'm ok... but why are you looking so healthy?"

"Bicarb-soda and water...I swear by it..." she said, I nodded and we stood in silence. "So are you going to let me in?"

"Um yeah, sure. Come through here." I said leading her into the lounge room. She took a seat at one end of the lounge and I sat at the other end.

"It's about last night." She said without prompting.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to check that everything is alright between us still." She said. "Because neither of us really thought about it at the time I'm sure, and you nearly kissed Craig later, so I know you're into guys, and I don't really care either way."

"Bebe, you're babbling." I said "Slow down and explain exactly what you are talking about."

She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't know what I'm talking about?"

"There are a lot of bits last night that I don't really remember Bebe..."

"Well you were absolutely smashed." She conceded. "But I thought you would have remembered. Oh well, in that case it doesn't really matter, I don't want things to be awkward."

She stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go see Clyde and check everything is Ok with him."

"You're not going to tell me what you were talking about?"

"Can't do." She said "Anyway, before I leave you should know something else though."

"What?"

"I don't think Sally is quite as clueless as she was before."

"Really? What happened?"

"She nearly kissed one of the four guys."

"How the hell did she get four guys after her in the first place?"

"Well, she is a very nice girl, and not lacking in the looks department."

"So Bicarb-soda and water."

"Yep, you should give Kenny one too." She said with a wink before opening the front door.

"Huh? How did you know he was here?" I asked, holding the door open.

"He took you home last night and his shoes are outside the front door." She said with a shrug, "It was more a well educated guess."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said with a bit of a wave.

"Yeah, see you Bebe." I said, closing the door behind her and going into the kitchen. After a few minutes fishing around in the cupboard I found the Bicarbonate Soda and put a couple of teaspoons in two glasses, added water and stirred the cups. I drank one, pulling a face at the rather foul taste then took the other one upstairs to Kenny.

Kenny was flaked out on the bed, looking sick and bothered.

"Who was it?"

"Bebe."

"Oh... what is that?"

"Drink it, you'll feel better afterwards." I said handing him the drink. He drank the entire thing in one shot and pulled a face similar to the one I must have pulled moments before.

"That was disgusting." Kenny said "What was it?"

"Bicarb-Soda." I said.

I think it must have been working because I did feel a little bit better. I lay down next to Kenny and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you know any girls who have four guys after them?" I asked Kenny.

"Nope." He said, "Who does?"

"I don't know, but apparently someone does." I said "Bebe won't tell me who."

"What did she tell you?" He asked rolling over onto his side and looking at me.

"Not much, basically that some girl was totally oblivious to these four guys who were all after her." I said rolling onto my side as well.

"She tell you anything about the guys or the girl?"

"She said that the girl was really nice and definitely not a bad-looker. Don't think she said anything about the guys though."

"Hm... well I don't know. Sorry."

We both lay there for a few more minutes.

"Hey Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember me and Bebe last night?"

"Oh that was hot." Kenny said rolling onto his back.

"What happened?"

"You... don't remember?"

"No..."

"Well, no big deal. You just kind of danced together... in a really intimate way."

"Intimate?" I said in a rather shocked voice.

"Yeah... like rubbing up against each other and..."

"Yes Kenny I know."

"I know..." he said with a sigh and a strange smile, "I just like spelling it out."

"Great." I said.

We both just lay there agin, this time Kenny had a self-satisfied look on his face and he kept sighing happily.

"I shouldn't have reminded you."

"No probably not."

"You can go back to your own room now."

He looked at me hurt and pouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Alright... let's watch a movie then."

"Alright... I'll pick." he said with a grin.

I think I liked having Kenny around the house.

* * *

**That chapter turned out to be rather short and kind of just an in between on chapter nine and eleven. However, it did fill in one of the gaps from the party. So yeah, Review.**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Peeve**


	11. Coming Round

**Chapter eleven. I love the weekends so much, I feel so creative right now! YAY!**

**Special mention to omg.u.killed.kenny who has been dubbed No. One fan and new reader, Wait-For-Sleep, for their comments and support. Sorry if you review after I update but I'll try to mention you next chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Coming Round

It was Monday morning... again. I was walking to school... again. However, this time I was walking with Kenny. He, being Kenny, was totally bouncing off the walls this morning for some reason. Whenever I asked him about it he would just say he was having a good day.

"Hello birds, hello trees." He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What are you on?"

"I am high on life at the moment."

"Well pipe down, chachi. You'll have no energy by the time we get to school the way you are going."

"Well, excuse me Miss 'Don't Let Anyone Have Fun.'"

"Have fun by all means, but don't be a psycho bitch." I said.

"I'm a bitch now."

"You're my bitch, now shut up."

That shut him up, I don't know what it was about this morning but I was not in a good mood.

When I got to form I realised why. I would have to deal with everyone. I sat in my usual place, and saw that Kyle and Pip were both late.

"Morning Tracey."

"Morning Clyde."

"You and Bebe were hot!"

"...huh?" The change in topic was so sudden I don't know how I was supposed to react.

"You guys were really hot together, and everyone knows neither of you are that way, which just made it hotter."

"How did you get off the hook?" I asked

"It was Officer Barbrady, 'nough said."

"Yeah, so... did you manage to clean the place up before the 'rents got home?"

"Yeah, that was easy enough. Heard you went home with Kenny."

"Who told you that?"

"Craig."

For some reason I hated the feeling that I had somehow betrayed Craig. Of course I hadn't, nothing was set in stone after all. Then I felt guilty for thinking that I should anyway have ditched Kenny. God damn it, I was confused.

"Ms Infanti is really late today... like later then usual." I said looking at the door as though expecting her to come through at that moment. Instead Kyle and Pip came in. Pip sat on one side of me and Kyle sat on the other side.

"You and Damian are in a bit of a bugger up." Pip said with a frown.

"Why?"

"Because of the whole cock up with the drinks on Saturday."

"Drinks?"

"You know, when you got drinks all over Maria."

"He did it! He kicked the board."

"He is still going to be a git about it."

"God damn it!" I said slamming both my fists down on the desk.

"What?" Kyle asked

"Apparently Damian is pissed at me."

"Because she was off her head and laughed when Maria got coloured alcohol all over her." Pip said

"Serious. That's pretty funny even when you aren't drunk."

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed suddenly, remembering something. Half the class turned and looked at me expectantly.

"She's had a revelation, return to your gossip." Clyde said without looking up from his magazine. Everyone did as they were told and went back to their conversations.

"Kyle!" I hissed, "I remember now, you and Kenny were dancing with me and Bebe."

"Huh?"

"After we danced together."

"Who? You and Me."

"No Stupid, her and Bebe."

"That was hot!" A guy from the front of the class yelled.

"You danced together?" Kyle said

"They most certainly did... and it was hot." Clyde said grinning at me.

"It would appear so, I personally don't remember a lot."

"Drinkers memory." Clyde said looking back at the centrefold.

"My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold," I started singing

"My angel is a centrefold." Clyde finished the line.

"Anyway... as I was saying... you were dancing with me, Kenny and Bebe... what was Kenny doing there... no ignore that question... what were you doing there? Weren't you playing strip poker?"

"I played strip poker?"

"God you were really smashed weren't you. You made me play too."

"Damn it, why didn't you tell me you were playing? I would have joined." Clyde said looking at me, a little put out.

"Probably why I didn't tell you. Anyway, you were still playing coins at the time."

"Oh yeah,"

"I can't remember at all."

"Broflovski can't hold his drink."

"Shut up, Clyde!"

"Touchy."

"I remember swimming at one stage."

"Pretty sure nearly everyone ended up in the pool that night."

"I don't think Infanti is going to show up this morning."

"In that case I'm going to go talk to a few people before first period." I said standing up and slinging my bag over one shoulder.

"Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can Pip." I said with a smile, "If Infanti does show up tell her Pip got concussed and I went to take him to the nurse."

"Will do."

"Will you see Kenny?" Clyde asked

"Maybe,"

"Could you give him this if you do?" he said, handing me another magazine. "He keeps pestering me to give it back."

"Ok... Pip can carry it." I said, handing the incriminating article to him. If there was one thing I didn't want to do, it was be caught with a FHM magazine. If guys were caught with the magazines it was no big deal, but girls? No way.

We left the classroom and headed for the form two rooms down. It was most notably Tweek and Kenny's form, although Butter shared the same form as them. I saw that there form teacher, and my Physics teacher, was taking the role.

Mr Stuart was one of my favourite teachers and we got along really well so I supposed he wouldn't mind if I came in. I knocked and he paused and looked up he smiled and motioned for me to come in.

"Hello Tracey."

"Morning Mr Stuart." I said with a smile. "Mind if I borrow Tweek and Pip has something for Kenny."

"By all means." He said.

I gave Pip a little push and he ran forward and handed the magazine to Kenny.

"About bloody time!" Kenny said, smoothing out the creases. "I got this in April and I still haven't had a chance to read it. What the hell was Clyde doing with it?"

"What do you think he was doing with it?" I muttered. "Tweek. If you don't mind."

Tweek looked at me, slightly worried and stood up. He followed me out of the class, and lucky Pip was distracted by Kenny.

"Tweek, what's up?"

"Nothing." He said too quickly for my liking.

"Your not doing anything stupid again, are you?"

"No, I'd never do that again, even though he is trying to make me do it. I won't."

"Who?"

"What?"

"Who is trying to get you back on drugs?"

"... no-one."

"Don't give me that shit, Tweek... who?"

"... Parker."

Parker was the name of the guy who originally got Tweek on drugs. Now he was trying again.

"Don't worry Tweek; I will take immediate disciplinary action. That's been bothering you?"

He nodded slowly. I nodded at him.

"Not to worry Tweek, all shall be well. I will kick him in the nuts." I said "Not metaphorically but literally."

"Um... thanks Trace, I didn't know how to deal with it."

"It's alright, I understand. Now get yourself back to class."

"Alright, see you in film."

"Yep." I said. We went to walk back into class when suddenly, quite unexpectedly; Tweek grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back. I went to protest but was stopped by his lips on mine. That was unexpected to say the least. It only lasted for a second but the minute he pulled away he dived into the classroom and Pip came out.

"Are you alright?" he said. I figured I must have looked a little dazed.

I opened my mouth and tried to say something, twice. Finally I managed to spit out, "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Tweek kissed me... Tweek kissed me... Tweek gave me a kiss... Tweek and I shared a kiss... I nearly kissed Tweek back

I desided not to go to film. I couldn't deal with him at the moment, and I was sure he would understand. Instead, after I saw Pip to his class, I went and sat behind the back building. About five minutes into class I was joined by several other students who were also wagging, it was the place to come when you wagged. Everyone waved or smiled at me and I waved or smiled back.

Craig was the first person who showed up and sat next to me.

"Hey Trace, everything OK?"

"Yeah... I think so... everything Ok with you?"

"Mostly."

Tweek kissed me... but Craig tried first... Craig almost kissed me... and I was definitely going to kiss back

"Is everything ok between us?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

I notice Christophe nearby smoking and talking to Gregory. I watched as the smoke swirled up and formed patterns in the air. I tried to remember when my life started getting so complicated. I decided it started when we had Clyde's party. As far as I knew anyway.

"Are you and Kenny together?" Craig asked suddenly. I shook my head.

"He's living with me."

"Why?"

"I think you should ask him." I said. I didn't want to be the one to tell everyone about Kenny's old life.

"Alright." Craig said. We sat in silence for a few more minutes.

"Why did you ask?"

"I saw you walk to school with him this morning, I was just wondering."

"Oh... I thought... never mind..." I said, finding it difficult to organise my thoughts coherently. There was only one other girl out here I noticed, and she was going at it with someone. I quickly averted my eyes and concentrated in my feet, flushing red no doubt.

"I didn't know you wag for no reason."

"Didn't feel like going to Film." I said.

"Isn't that the subject you have with-?"

"Yeah," I said cutting him off. I really didn't want to hear his name out loud at the moment.

"What's up between you guys?"

"Nothing," I said slowly.

I was saved from further interrogation by the arrival of Kenny. He didn't notice me and Craig, but instead walked over to Christophe and Gregory. He gave Christophe a hard time about something and Christophe gave him a shove. That was when he noticed us and came and took a seat on my other side.

"Naughty." He said "You two shouldn't be wagging."

"Take a look at yourself." Craig said, pulling out a packet of gum from his pocket.

"Shush... don't tell everyone I'm wagging." Kenny said stealing a piece of the gum from the packet. Craig just rolled his eyes.

"I was going to offer you a piece anyway," Craig said, "You want one, Trace?"

"What flavour?"

"Just strawberry."

"Yeah, sure." I said taking the offered piece and popping it in my mouth. We all sat silently chewing for a few minutes.

"Kenny."

"Yeah Craig?"

"Why are you living with Tracey?"

"Because I left home."

"Why?"

"My family sucked balls."

"Oh,"

I mentally patted Kenny on the back for being so truthful and not telling the whole truth. It was good work. However, my mind only followed that thread for a moment, before I realised I was thinking about Tweek again.

Up until the moment he kissed me he had just been another friend to me, but that instant seemed to change everything. Now I was questioning my feelings, reassessing everything I thought I had known. One thing really nagged at me though. I'd always had the same feelings for every person I came into contact with at South Park High. Did that mean I loved every guy and girl here?

It was about then I realised I was blowing it out of proportion. If I had to say I loved anybody it would be those close to me. Everyone from Token to Bebe. So why was this so fucking confusing then? It sucked!

I mentally kicked myself. Of course I was straight so that removed Bebe and Wendy, and I knew Butters and Cartman were flaming so they got cut out. That left me with a selection of nine guys who I really liked in any way other then a friend, but I didn't love any of them. And aside from Tweek and Craig, did any of them like me.

"Hey Trace." Craig said

"Yeah?"

"What's on your mind?"

"At the moment... you guys." I said, deciding to try a little truth.

"You're thinking about how hot I am." Kenny said with a grin.

"No..." I said rolling my eyes, "I was thinking about how good friend I am with you guys."

"Huh? Why?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but it has been on my mind for a bit now."

"My hot body?"

"No Kenny."

He did have a nice body though, but it wasn't what I was thinking about.

We all sat blowing bubbles of gum. Craig blew a particularly big one and I popped it with a finger. Unfortunately, this meant I got some of the gum on my finger, and without thinking I stuck my finger in my mouth in an attempt to remove it. All I could think was of that stupid thing that we used to say in primary school about sharing spit. Of course I knew better then that but I couldn't help my thoughts.

Thankfully, moments later the bell went signalling the next period. All three of us got up from the ground and dusted ourselves off. Kenny shot off pretty fast, saying something about getting to his film class. Craig and I both loitered not wanting to leave.

In the end, I think my curiosity and my confusion got to me. I pulled him towards him, pushing my lips against his. Unlike Tweek, kissing Craig was more demanding and he was more forceful. I made sure it didn't go to long. We broke apart quickly and he looked at me confused.

"Sorry." I said. Then I grabbed my bag and quickly departed.

Instead of sorting things out, I had confused myself even more.

* * *

**Woohoo, two kisses in one chapter, and after ten chapters of next to no action. Go Tracey! Next chapter is going to be killer, I hope.**

**Review please and no flames.**

**Love Peeve**


	12. I Will Believe

**Yet another chapter has graced the people of FanFiction... I feel really caffeinated right now, I've been drinking coffee and eating chocolate all morning. It is quite grand if I do say so.**

**Anyway, as I was saying, this is the next instalment of my brilliant saga.**

**I would like to congratulate omg.u.killed.kenny for being such an avid fan and always reviewing. What can I say... I love the fact that I get so much attention! I don't care how many reviews I get, as long as I have supportive readers like you.**

**So... on with the chapter!**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
I Will Believe

I bolted to English, planning to seek refuge in the comfort of people who did not confuse me in any way. Our teacher, Mrs McDonald, was at the front discussing different poetical techniques... again. Most of the class was tuned out and staring out the windows or passing notes. A couple of notes would pass via us to get to the other side of the class, and I was always tempted to open them to see what they were discussing when they were sitting on opposite sides of the class.

Suddenly a note landed on my desk, this seemed familiar. I turned around and looked at Kyle, who grinned at me. I opened and read the letter.

_Familiar much?_

_I just thought that._

_This is so boring_

_Yep_

_Are you ok? You looked a little worried when you came into class._

_Yeah, I'm_

I scribbled that out and wrote instead

_No not really, I'm a bit confused_

_What about?_

_Lots of things, but I'm sure things will sort themselves out_

_Good, I wouldn't want you to be to stressed :-)_

_Thanks Kyle, you're a real friend_

_What can I say? I'm wonderful_

_Don't get to full of yourself_

_Sorry ma'am won't happen again._

_I didn't think so. Think you could help me with English at Lunch?_

_Yeah, sure. Is it for the assignment?_

_Yeah, you still need to give me the lyrics._

At that moment the teacher caught a note being passed at the front of the class. She made the student stand at the front of the class.

"Poor Peeve." Wendy muttered "It probably isn't even her note."

"Hey...Hey...Did you see Tracey and Bebe on Saturday... Yeah, that was hot... Tell me about it. Just thinking about it is giving me a-"

"That's enough, thankyou." Mrs McDonald said cutting off the girl at the exact right moment.

I face-palmed and wished more people had been totally smashed like Kyle on the night.

"Don't pass notes in class and do not gossip!" The teacher said before returning to her explanation of poetic techniques.

Kyle and I silently agreed to stop passing notes in class for fear of what the teacher would say when we read ours out. We all slept our way through the rest of the class and everyone immediately leapt up the instant the bell went and bolted for the door.

"So you got the lyrics?" Kyle said coming up behind me.

"Nah, but if we go to the library I can print you a copy." I said, turning down a corridor and heading for the canteen

"Cool."

"Are you buying lunch today?"

"Yeah. It was that, or eat last night's falafel. There are a lot of things I'd eat rather then last night's falafel."

"It's that good is it?"

"Oh yeah."

* * *

I took a seat with my tray at the table with Damian and he immediately got up and moved to another table. He must have been really pissed with me, but to be perfectly frank I couldn't be screwed dealing with his ego at that moment. I got up and moved over to Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman's table. Kyle and Stan were there already but Cartman was nowhere to be seen.

"Damian's being a bitch." I offered as an explanation when the two boys looked at me oddly. The both nodded and moments later Wendy and Bebe joined the table.

"Hey Trace, desided to join us today?"

"Yeah." I said, spearing a piece of cucumber on my fork and shoving it in my mouth.

"Hey Stan, are we still going out tonight?" Wendy asked

"Yep, everything's cool with my parents, I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Great!" Wendy said, eating her chicken and salad wrap.

"What are you two doing?" Bebe asked.

"Were going to see a movie and maybe grab something to eat." Stan said.

"Cool, I might see you there. I'm going with Anthony to the movies tonight."

"Oh, cool."

Suddenly another table got pulled next to us by Token and Clyde. Before anyone could protest we had been joined by the two boys. Moments later Craig and Tweek turned up.

Within the next five seconds three people at the two tables were blushing profusely. Craig, Tweek and I all pretended to no see each other. Moments later, Kenny arrived with a tray piled high with food.

"Oh my god, you're eating, Kenny!" Stan said

"You bastard!" Kyle said without thinking and we all looked at him. "What?"

"Anyway..." Stan said, "How did you get so much food Kenny?"

Kenny sighed. "Alright, all of you listen up... I am living with Tracey because I left home. All further questions should be directed to my personal assistant."

"Who's your personal assistant?"

"Christophe."

"Oh... so not really a personal assistant?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

There was a moments silence while everyone digested the news and their food. Moments later Token had struck up a conversation with Bebe and Stan and Wendy were doing their lovey-dovey thing at the end of the table. Kyle, Clyde and Tweek were in a heated conversation about their Politics and Law teacher which left me, Craig and Kenny sitting in silence near the middle of the table.

"Hey Trace?"

"Yeah Kenny?"

"You seen Craig's tattoo?"

"Hey!" Craig exclaimed

"No."

"Alright then." Kenny said. He grabbed and gave him a little shove. "Show her."

"It's nothing really."

"Can I see?" I asked.

Craig looked a little hesitant but he turned around and pulled up his shirt so I could see his back. He had the words 'No Mercy' printed on his upper back, it looked as though the letters were made out of smaller words but I couldn't tell what they said.

"That's pretty cool." I said. "What does it mean?"

He pulled his shirt down again and turned around.

"No mercy for those who mess with my friends." He said taking a mouthful of his orange juice.

Kenny beamed at Craig and I then looked down at his lunch thoughtfully.

"What up Kenny?" I asked

"It's nothing." He said, "I have to go do something, see you all later."

There was a general chorus of goodbyes and then Kenny walked away. He was acting oddly, it must of been the first time he'd had a full tray of food, and he ate hardly any of it. I was a little concerned about him, but of course, I had my own plate full of problems at the moment.

Then it hit me, I was putting myself before someone, and that just wasn't me. The only way I was going to get over this attitude was if I sorted out all my problems. I sighed and got up.

"I have to go sort something out." I said getting up. "I'll meet you in the library half way through lunch OK Kyle."

"Yep, sure."

I walked over to the table where Pip and Damian were sitting down.

"Damian, if you have an issue with me please tell what exactly the problem is."

"What do you think?"

"I think you're blaming me for something you did."

"That's not what I'm doing, you laughed at us when we got drinks all over us."

"Maybe that's because I was drunk?"

"...well...maybe." He said slowly, looking down at his tray again.

"...what I don't get is how you could just forget everything I've helped you do all this time because of one little thing like that...nice." I said "I have to go, see you later."

I got up again and scraped off my tray into the bin. Today was shaping up to be 'not my day.'

* * *

I met Kyle in the Library at the half way bell of lunch and I handed him the lyrics I had printed for him. We sat down at a table near the back of the room and we both started writing. We agreed to write a practice essay in the second half of lunch, so that we were prepared.

"Hey guys!" Stan said suddenly, interrupting our flow of thoughts. He and Wendy were standing there beaming at us.

"We were kind of work here." Kyle said looking a little annoyed.

"Ah ha... anyway Kyle, Wendy and I were wondering if you wanted to tag along for the movies tonight. You were saying you wanted to see the Tomb of Dragon Emperor."

"Yeah cool."

"Why don't you come too Tracey." Wendy said "It could be like a double-date except you guys aren't dating."

"Yeah, then Kyle won't be a loner." Stan said

"Stan!" Wendy said elbowing him.

At that moment the librarian shushed us.

"Anyway, want to come?"

"Sure... I could do with a night out."

"Right, well if you two could be there at about seven we'll see when the movie starts." Stan said.

"Alright then."

The librarian shushed us again. When she wasn't looking Stan flipped her off.

"So... see you tonight." Stan said

"See you round dude." Kyle said going back to his essay. Wendy and Stan walked back towards the door and I distinctly heard Stan say something about nerds. I just shook my head and went back to writing my practice essay.

* * *

I had Precalculus next, and without thinking I turned up for class and sat next to Craig. About five seconds later I wished I hadn't as the memories of early came flooding back.

"Craig, we need to talk." I said

"Mr Karasavas won't let us, he doesn't like it when we talk in class. Anyway, what we are going to talk about I get the distinct impression you don't want other people to hear."

"We're skipping."

"Twice in one day?"

"It's not he takes the role. I'll just get Carla to say you got knocked unconscious and I had to take you to the office." I said, then realised that I needed to become more creative with my excuses.

"Alright, come on." He said.

I told Carla the story and she agreed to tell Mr Karasavas the story. Then, we both bolted out of the class and into the nearest locker room. We immediately turned around and walked back out when we saw the locker room was already occupied.

"I did not need to see that." Craig said rubbing his eyes.

"I can't believe you flipped them the bird."

"It's what I do in a crisis!"

"Whatever... come on..." I said leading him down the hallway towards the next locker room.

Fortunately for us, this one was empty. We sat behind one of the rows of lockers. We just sat there for a second.

"So..." Craig said slowly.

"Sorry about earlier."

"I didn't really care, I just don't get why."

"I'm just really confused at the moment. I don't know exactly why I did it. I guess I just wanted to know."

"Know what?"

"What it was like to kiss you." I said slowly. I felt my face burn as I flushed again. I didn't look at Craig, I just stared at the titles on the walls.

"Why are you so confused?"

That was a good question; I didn't know how to answer. I felt as though I liked Tweek lots, and I like Craig heaps too. I put my hands over my face.

"I don't know." I said.

"Tracey! Craig!" A voice called quietly down the hall.

"Is that Stan?" Craig said. He was right, it was Stan.

"Craig! Tracey!" Another voice called, it could only be Wendy. I could only wonder why they were out of class looking for me. I got up and walked to the door, sticking my head out. The two of them looked quite tussled and flushed red. They looked as though they had just ran a two hundred kilometre run.

"We're here." I said motioning for them to come in and join us. They both looked at each other and walked into the locker room with us.

"We're so sorry." Wendy said

"For... what?" I asked, completely confused.

"Holy shit... it was you two." Craig said his eyes widening as he stared at them.

"You...two..." I said, still not fully comprehending. Then it hit me."Oh... my...god..."

"Sorry." Wendy said

"In a locker room?" I said shaking my head

"You almost blinded me." Craig said.

"Sorry."

An awkward silence fell in the locker room as I found myself wondering whether or not they finished the job before they came to see us or not. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the rather vivid I now had forming in there.

"But in the locker room? You're pretty lucky it was us and not a teacher." Craig said

"Yeah... we know... not ever doing it again."

I noticed Craig was still looking wide eyed at the ground.

"It's worse when you know the people." Craig said "I will never be able to look at you the same."

"I don't know, I don't think it was very different for me." I said "I already knew they did it."

"We're right here." Stan said.

There was another long period of silence as Craig attempted to think about anything other then what we had just been confronted with.

"That's it... we should go back to class and try to get our minds off it." Stan said.

"What's the point, there is only five minutes until the next period anyway." Craig said.

"We have to go get our books." Stan said with a nod in Wendy's direction. She agreed and got up. They both left quickly.

"It would be kind of kinky to do it in a locker room... but you'd have to be sure no-one was going to come in."

"You are not thinking about it."

"No... I was just pointing out why you would do it."

"Good..."

"Hey Trace..."

"Yeah?"

"Did you kiss someone else today?"

That was unexpected, so I told the truth. "No, but I got kissed."

"That's why you are confused?"

"Probably."

The bell rang for the start of the last period of the day. Craig stood up and I followed suit.

"I guess I'll see you later." I said

"Yeah, see you." He said. I went to walk away but he stopped. "Trace?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was it?"

That one I didn't want to tell him at all. "Um..."

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me, I understand." Craig said "But if he's confused you, there must be something there. So... if you end with him... I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Craig." I said, pulling him into a hug. Several juniors had come into the locker room and were fiddling with their locks. I didn't care, I was too happy to know that Craig was still my friend.

Nothing breaks a good friendship

* * *

**Isn't it sweet... I love Craig... he's all tough and manly on the outside but cute and fluffy on the inside. I love how Tracey doesn't think about people's looks but rather their personality. If only everyone was like that.**

**Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter. My last few chapters have been a bit all over the place but I am hoping to bring the story together a bit more in the next few chapters.**

**Review if you feel like it... not if you feel like flaming... that hits me where it hurts most... I'm definitely in a weird mood at the moment.**

**Peeve**


	13. Everytime We Touch

****

I got caught up half way through this chapter because I desided to go on the '_The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'_ website and I played this game they have on there... for ages. I like to think of it as doing research for the purposes of the story.

**Anyway, thankyou to my reviewers and...**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen  
Everytime We Touch

"Hurry up in the shower Kenny!" I yelled banging on the door. "I have to get ready!"

"Do you know how long it has been since I last had a proper shower?"

"Maybe you've forgotten then... if you are in there too long you'll turn into a prune!"

"I'm almost out, OK!" He yelled back.

I sighed and crossed my arms, tapping my foot impatiently. I heard the water turn of and Kenny's humming as he towelled off. Then the door opened and Kenny stood there, with nothing on but the towel around his waist. I wouldn't normally stare but there are some things that just have to be stared at. Even though he was scarred in several places his body was still perfectly shaped, the image of a perfect body.

"Stop drooling." He said with a grin.

"I wasn't drooling." I said, "I was waiting for you to move so I could get into the shower."

It was good story, considering I had been close to drooling. He moved aside and I went into the bathroom.

As I washed off all the grime of the day I thought about everything that had happened that day. So much seemed to happen in such a short amount of time, and I still hadn't had a chance to see how things were between Tweek and I. I had probably only been in the shower for two minutes when the hot water ran out. I growled and shut of the flow.

I got out and wrapped my towel around me tightly, intending to kick Kenny in the balls then make him sit on a bike and generate the power for the heater system himself. I opened the door and marched into his room just as he pulled on a shirt. He looked up at me, obviously unsure why I looked so annoyed with him.

"What?" he said, eying me up and down.

"There is no hot water left."

"Oh." He said "It's alright, just wash the soap off with cold water and make sure the booster is on."

"Thankyou genius, I know what to do. I was going to kick you in the nuts though so come here."

"In a towel?"

"Yeah."

"Not the brightest of ideas." He said "Not that I mind, but you will probably be extremely embarrassed afterwards."

"Oh... I see." I said calming down for a second.

"Now go wash off the soap, get dry, get dressed, and then kick me in the balls." He said. I sighed, rolled my eyes, then went and did as I was told. I got dressed and went back into Kenny's room. Preparing to kick him.

"Wow... you look hot." He said looking me up and down again.

"Thanks." I said. It is kind of hard to kick someone in the balls when they have just given you a compliment.

"Where are you going?"

"Sort of a double date thing... except Kyle and I aren't dating... we're going with Stan and Wendy to get something to eat and see a movie."

"What movie?"

"The New Mummy movie... Tomb of the Dragon Emperor." I said

"Cool... well, I hope you have fun."

"Thanks... will you be OK here by yourself with mum?"

"Give me plenty of time to get to know Ness better." he said, wriggling his eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Good." I said walking back out of the room and into the bathroom to fix my hair.

"You got a message!" Kenny yelled from the lounge room. I walked out there and picked up my phone, flipping it open.

New Text Message from Kyle Broflovski!

I opened up the text and read:

_Hey! U want me 2 pick u up tonite?_

I replied:

_Yeah, that would b great. C u at 6.30._

"Who was it from?" Kenny asked.

"Kyle, he was asking if I wanted to be picked up." I said shutting my phone and putting it back on the counter.

"I'm home!" Mum yelled as she came in through the front door.

"Hi Mum!" I yelled back as I perused the fridge looking for something to eat before I brushed my teeth and did my make-up.

"Hi Ness." Kenny yelled from the lounge room.

"Where are you going?" She asked me as she opened the cupboard and pulled out a muesli bar.

"Out with some friends." I said

"Is Kenny going with you?"

"No, he's staying here."

"Why isn't he going with you?"

"Because I'm going with Kyle."

"Isn't Kenny your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend mum. Kenny and I are friends."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"They are too complicated." I said breaking off a bit of chocolate from the block and popping it in my mouth.

"You and Kenny would make a good couple."

"Kenny and I aren't going out. Now if you don't mind, Kyle will be here any minute now and I have to brush my teeth still."

"Right... before you go, do you think you two will be right to take care of the house by yourselves til next Monday?"

"Where are going?"

"On a business trip to New York."

"Yeah, we'll be fine... will you get back Monday morning?"

"Yes," she said. She paused for a split second then said, "So you're leaving Kenny here with me?"

"Yes," I said walking out of the kitchen to the bathroom. Mum, obviously out to annoy me, followed.

"Why don't you take him with you?"

"We've been through this, I'm going with Kyle." I said vigorously brushing my teeth.

"Like... steady?"

"No mum, just for the night. We're going to get something to eat and see a movie with Stan and Wendy."

"So it's like a double date."

"Minus the date."

"Ok then... have a good time." She said turning and leaving.

I spat into the sink and wiped my face.

"What are you up to?" I yelled after her.

"Nothing is on my mind but your happiness, dear." She said.

I didn't like the sound of that. When my mother got an idea in her head it was hard to budge it. I didn't worry myself about it, though maybe I should have. Instead I rinsed out the rest of the toothpaste from my mouth and checked to see if I had missed any spots.

* * *

Kyle arrived nearly spot on six thirty. I rushed out the bathroom and slipped on my shoes. I waved goodbye to mum and made my way to answer the door. I ran into Kenny on the way and he grabbed my waist to stop me moving.

"Going to give me a kiss goodbye?" He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Let me answer the door Kenny."

"Not until I get my goodbye kiss."

I rolled my eyes again and kissed him on the cheek. He let go and I went to answer the door. Kyle smiled when I answered the door.

"You look nice." He said

"Thanks." I said with a grin. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me, and we made our way over to his car. I loved his car almost as much as I loved my Impala. It was a black Mercedes Benz SL 500. Without thinking I climbed into the drivers seat, I did that from time to time still, habit of it all.

"You driving?"

"Right...sorry... can I?" I said

"If you want. Stan trusted you with his car so I suppose you can drive Hreysti."

"Drive what?"

"Hreysti... it means valour in Old Norse." He said handing me the keys and climbing in the passenger seat.

"You named your car?"

"Yeah... I thought you would have named the Impala."

"I just call her 'the Impala'" I said shrugging.

"And you refer to it as a she."

"She responds well when you talk to her nicely." I said starting the engine of 'Hreysti' and driving off.

"Maybe you should name her."

"Maybe."

"How about...Veurr."

"What does that mean?"

"Protector."

"Alright, Veurr it is."

* * *

We arrived at the mall about five minutes before seven. So we got out, locked the car and loitered by it, waiting for Stan and Wendy. Not long after we arrived Stan's car pulled up next to us and our two friends climbed out.

"Hey guys." Wendy said "You're eager."

"Tracey is just an insane driver." Kyle said

"Compared to you who should be pulled over for being a reckless driver." I said.

"Now, now children. No fighting. Let's go and find some food." Stan said putting an arm around Wendy's waist.

Craig was right... I would never be able to look at them the same way. We headed into the food court and found a table. About five seconds later the waiter reached our table.

"Hello fellas, how can I help you?"

It was Butters.

"Hi Butters." We all chorused.

"How long have you been working here?" Wendy asked

"About three months now." Butters said.

"Really... cool... does it pay well?"

"Not really, but there aren't many jobs around so I figured this would have to do. So are you ready to order?"

"What would you recommend?" Wendy asked.

Butters chewed his pencil thoughtfully. "The burgers are alright... and the chips are edible... and the chicken isn't that bad, but I wouldn't trust the salad."

"I'll have a cheese burger with chips then." I said. Butters dutiful wrote down everyone's order then collected the menus and scooted off back to the kitchen.

Stan and Wendy were doing what they always did when it was only friends around. I don't think they cared about the general clientele of the diner, or at least they didn't show it. So that left me and Kyle to try and ignore them.

"So... What is it like living with Kenny?"

"Not that different to normal you know. I just wake up in the morning and he's there. It's not like he is particularly annoying or anything like that."

"Cool... so it's kind of like having a brother."

"Not really... I doubt my brother would ever slap my arse when I walk past or refer to me as sexy instead of Tracey."

"Doesn't that get annoying?"

"No... not really... I think I am too used to it."

"Here you go." Butters said coming back to the table. Stan and Wendy instantly came to their senses and waited eagerly for the food. He handed out the plates then scooted back to the kitchen.

"Grubs up."

"Ah where!" Wendy say looking around frantically.

"Grub means food." I said calming her down.

"Oh." She said, flushing slightly.

* * *

Stan and Wendy insisted on sitting up the very back, and though Kyle and protested, that's where we sat. Kyle and I were sharing large popcorn and staring intently at the screen, attempting to ignore the noises of Stan and Wendy next to us. I didn't even ask myself the question of what they were doing.

I think unlike Stan and Wendy, who would, at the end of the movie, only recall little bits of it, Kyle and I were set to really make the best of it. I was quite sure of this fact when suddenly I looked over at Kyle and was surprised to see he was looking back. I found myself admiring him green eyes. Before I knew what was happening his lips were brushing mine.

That made three guys who liked me. I felt like that girl that Bebe was talking about, the one with four guys chasing her who, until recently, had been completely oblivious to it. And she was the sort of person who always helped others and...

...Oh My God...

...I was Sally.

* * *

**And finally she manages to figure it out... if it went on for much longer I think Bebe would have shot herself. So the next chapter is going to be pretty intense. Hope you are all prepared.**

**Peace  
Peeve**


	14. Victims Of Love

**Alright, I have no real excuses for the shortness of this chapter except I felt bad for making all you wait so long. So without futher ado, Chapter 14**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen  
Victims of Love

I had pulled away from Kyle and most likely looked god damn confused and surprised as I stared at the far wall of the cinema.

"I have to go." I said getting up and walking out of the cinema, intending to call Bebe. I was about half way to the lobby when someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and met Kyle's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be Kyle; it isn't because of you that I'm leaving."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Cliché."

"I know, but I don't care... tell me."

"I can't right now Kyle, but I promise that one day I will." I said, mentally kicking myself for being so dramatic.

He sighed and nodded, letting go of my arm. I felt that, because I had been so dramatic, I should have run outside, ripped off my clothes and become Spiderwoman. Unfortunately, instead of transforming into a lycra-clad beauty, I turned into an icy pole. It was freezing outside. I pulled out my mobile and called Bebe.

"Hello?"

"Bebe... come pick me up."

"I'm with Anthony at the moment... can you call back late Trace?"

"Fine... just tell me who the fourth guy is."

"What are talking about?"

"I'm fucking Sally! Now tell me who the fourth guy is!" I yelled. The temperature was not doing anything for my temper.

"...oh... hold on... where are you?"

"Outside the cinema freezing my metaphorical balls off."

"I'm coming."

"Hurry up." I said closing my phone. After what felt like an hour Bebe came out and looked at me apprehensively.

"Hi Trace."

"Meh." I said through chattering teeth.

"Let's do this in my car." Bebe said leading me over to her old bomb.

We climbed in and I fully appreciated the warmth of the car.

"It took you long enough to work it out." Bebe said.

"Yeah... that was a bit thick of me." I said "What did you do with Anthony?"

"I ditched him, he was a total kill joy anyway." She said "But back to you... what are you doing here?"

"Stan, Wendy, Kyle and I were seeing a movie." I said

"Wait... Kyle didn't do the whole yawn and stretch move did he?"

"No."

"Oh good... that would have worried me if you didn't figure it out til then."

"Well... It did take me three kisses from three different boys to get it."

"Who kissed you?"

"Craig, Tweek and then Kyle just now."

"Oh..."

"So who is number four?"

"...who?"

I sighed getting annoyed with the fact that Bebe was avoiding the question.

"The fourth guy who like me, who is it?"

"I think you'll have to figure that one out yourself."

"What? I figured out the other three by myself."

"By the sounds of it they told you."

"I kissed Craig."

"But he tried to kiss you first on Saturday."

"Good point... but... but... who is it?"

"Sorry Tracey, but it's something you need to work out for yourself. Do you want a lift home?"

"Yeah sure." I said. She was being stubborn, so I guessed that meant I was on my own, left to work out the world for myself. If life wasn't so difficult I wouldn't be struggling to do so. But NO life has to be confusing, love has to be confusing. I suddenly felt like I was in an episode of Gladiator. God, my life was screwed.

* * *

"Act a little territorial - A couldn't-care-less act can backfire, because a total absence of jealousy can be seen by your guy as a sign that you aren't invested in the relationship. It is OK to casually point out specific things that irk you — like when a friend flirts with him or he repeatedly brings up a female co-worker you distrust.  
"Just keep the comments directed at the chick's behaviour so you don't seem like you're trying to control him. Revealing your inner green demon — in moderation — is flattering because it lets him know that the threat of losing him disturbs you and it demonstrates a genuine desire to protect your bond."

"Why are you reading this to me?" Kenny asked as he ate his cereal across the table from me.

"They are the love rules you have to break, may I continue undisturbed unless you have something to add?"

"Guys don't like girls to be jealous bitches."

"That what it says, everything in moderation."

"Anyway, why are you reading the self-help section of Cosmo?"

"Because, I need help with my love life."

"You have a love life?"

"Shut up. I could use a little support right now thankyou."

"Alright... tell me what's going on?"

"I... it's complicated. Let's just say... basically... that I know there are four guys who like me lots... I know who three of them are, but it could be anyone…"

There was a moment of silence as I reflected on what I had just said. It couldn't really be anyone, it would have to be someone I was close to. Who am I close to?

"Why did you decide you were going to drive us to school today?"

"I'm going to kidnap Bebe."

"Funny... now really why?"

"I wasn't joking."

"... You're seriously going to kidnap Bebe?"

"Yep,"

"I'm not getting involved."

"Then you can walk home, Kenny."

"...damn."

"Unlike men, who feel free to ogle away at chicks without the slightest sense of remorse, women have a tendency to over think a fleeting flirtation or lusty attraction to other men." I read out.

"Not all guys 'ogle' at other girls."

"You do."

"I don't date though, so it doesn't really count."

"Sexual chemistry with other people is normal, and feeling guilty about a crush is an exercise in futility."

"To right it is."

I sighed and threw away the magazine, deciding that I wouldn't follow what it said anyway, and with Kenny pulling everything apart it was useless.

"So why are we kidnapping Bebe?"

"So we can figure out who number four is."

It had occurred to me that maybe I should just figure it out for myself, that was why this sucked so much.

"We have five minutes until we should be at school. I guess we should make a move."

"Yeah... I guess so."

"Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

I opened my mouth to ask him something. It had actually occurred to me that the last person may have been Kenny, but did I really want to know?

"Thanks."

"What for?" He looked at me, appearing a little bit confused.

"For taking care of me."

"But you're the one who saved me?"

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said looking out the window for a second, deep in thought.

"Trace?"

"Let's go to school Kenny. You want to drive?"

He gave me another odd look.

"Trace, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said a little confused

"You never let anyone drive your car."

"Well… I guess I trust you Kenny. Now hurry up before I change my mind and drag you behind my car to school."

* * *

**Argh… it was horrible yes? I felt horrible publishing it… and it took forever… sorry, sorry, sorry.**

**Peeve**

**P.s. Flames may be necessary to make me work better**


	15. Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back

**So now I am back in the South Park mood I'm going to try and keep the chapters coming. Since work is finished I have a lot more time to write my FFs. Big thanks to those who stuck with the story during my long absence and I hope I'll soon get back in the swing of it. All your support (and urging for me to continue) was really appreciated.**

**Without further ado…**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen  
Life Is A Lemon And I Want My Money Back

We arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, Kenny grinning like a maniac and me gripping my sports bag and the thermos of coffee to my body as though my life depended. The three girls, Sally, Heidi and Kelly, standing in front of us looked as though they had nearly died of fright.

"You are never driving my car again ever." I said under my breath

"Why?"

I ignored the question and quickly climbed out of the car, muttering to myself. "Good thing they crossed the road when they did… two seconds earlier and they'd be dead."

"Don't over-react." Kenny said, rolling his eyes at me as though I were being irrational.

"You obviously only know two speeds, full throttle and stop."

Kenny just rolled his eyes again and handed me my back pack after I slung my sports bag over my shoulder.

"I'm thinking I might be hanging out with the guys this afternoon after school, do you want to tell your mum for me."

"I have netball, and anyway, mum is out of town remembering."

"Oh yeah… so I'll see you later then."

"It's a bit hard to avoid you… I better go make sure you haven't traumatised the cheerleaders for life."

"Ha, ha, you are so funny."

"I know, tell me about it."

"See you round"

"Bye Kenny."

I quickly walked over to the still recovering cheerleaders. Sally looked as though she wasn't as freaked out by the experience as the other two, and was picking up dropped books

"I am so sorry; I am never letting him drive again ever."

"It's ok Trace, it wasn't your fault. We all knew Kenny was an insane driver." Heidi said with a weak little "Why did you let him drive anyway?"

"I didn't know… wonder why I was never clued into that one." I said, trying to remember if I had ever actually seen Kenny drive before. I shrugged, "Oh well, I know now. And I am really sorry again."

"Like Heidi said, it's ok Trace." Sally said, "We'll be fine you just better hurry up, there's only about ten minutes 'til school starts."

"Yeah… I have a few people to see…" I said slowly as I worked my way through my morning timetable.

Really, I didn't want to go into the school. I had to give Tweek his coffee and really I wanted to avoid Tweek for now. Then there was form and Kyle would be there, Then Precalculus with Craig and then Film again with Tweek.

I groaned out loud as I thought about it.

"What's the matter?" Kelly asked

"Nothing, I just remembered I have Precalculus this morning and I am probably getting back my test." I said quickly.

"Oh," Kelly said, "Well good luck."

"You have no idea how much I need good luck at the moment." I said, "Well, I'll see you three later."

"See you Trace."

I quickly made my way through the car park waving at a few people who noticed me. I went to cross the road onto the grass outside the school. Just as I stepped onto the road a car came to a screechy stop centimetres from me.

"Trace! Look where you are going!" Token yelled from his convertible. He looked as though he had almost had a heart attack himself.

"Sorry Token." I yelled back and quickly got off the road, "I just saw my life flash before my eyes."

I made my way inside the school and headed down the hallway to the first locker room. As per usual there was a loud, over-excited atmosphere as every raced around talking about there plans for the weekend, what had happened last night and 'Did you do this work for this subject?' conversations.

"Morning everyone." I yelled raising a hand.

"Morning Trace!" the general chorus came, like it always did. I looked around and was unable to see Tweek anywhere. I pushed through the crowd to his locker and saw no-one was in front of it. I grabbed one of Gregory's sleeves as he went to walk past me.

"Hey Gregory. Have you seen Tweek?" I said, looking at him directly in the eyes.

His locker was right next to Tweek's I'm sure he would have noticed if the blonde had arrived.

"Nah, sorry Trace." He said with a shrug. "He might just be late though."

"Yeah… maybe… Thanks Greg." I said

He smiled then turned and walked away. I frowned and tried to remember the last time Tweek hadn't shown up for school. That had been last year, when he went to meet… nah, I'm sure he was fine. Greg was probably right, he was just late. I shoved the thermos in my back pack.

I pushed my way back out of the locker room, pausing only briefly to apologize again to Heidi as she came in. She quickly shooed me away saying it was no big deal. I continued down the hallway to the second locker room.

"Morning all." I said as cheerily as I always did. There was a chorus of replies and I turned to leave nearly running into Stan.

"Whoops. Morning Stan… Kyle…" I said, only glancing at Kyle. I was trying very hard not to blush or act strangely.

"Hi," Kyle muttered

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kyle glance at me then look down at the floor. He looked as though the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Normally I would have immediately hugged him and led him away somewhere to talk about what was bothering him. However, I felt I knew what it was and a hug from me would only complicate things.

"Morning Trace. We heard about your entrance this morning." Stan said obviously sensing the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"Entrance?" I said, a little confused

"You know, nearly running over Heidi, Sally and Kelly and then nearly getting run over yourself. Maybe you should stay away from cars today."

"Oh… that entrance. Very funny." I said with a grin. "Kenny was driving and I just wasn't concentrating when I crossed the road.

"You trusted Kenny to drive? And I though you were smart."

"Well, does anyone ever bother to tell me not to let Kenny drive… no they don't."

"Yeah, Kenny died once while driving a car."

"That's why he is still around to tell the story." I said rolling my eyes. Stan and Kyle exchanged a glance then Kyle looked down again.

"Well, you know it's nearly time for form so you better hurry."

"I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said with a smile to show I was joking, "See you later Stan. See you in form Kyle."

"See you." Stan said

"See you." Kyle mumbled.

I quickly walked away as fast as I could, mentally replaying the encounter over and over again. I wished I could kick myself for the way I had acted. I should have made more of an effort to make conversation with Kyle. Suddenly I collided with someone and it felt like I had hit a brick wall. I fell backwards and landed with a thump.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry…" I said, shaking my head and looking up to see who I had collided with. As my bad luck would have it, I came face-to-face with a single raised digit. "…Craig?"

The minute I said his name the finger went down in an instant and he offered a hand to help me up.

"Sorry Trace. Automatic reaction, you know."

"It's ok Craig." I said. I bent and picked up a couple of the books Craig had been carrying, and I had sent flying.

"Thanks Trace." He said taking them off me.

He stacked them neatly and put them under one arm. We stood in awkward silence for a second.

"Well, I still have to get to my locker so-" I was stopped y Craig grabbing my arm with his free hand and pulling me in closer to him, forcing our lips together. For a second I just stood there in shock. Then I recovered and put both my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Craig!" I said, unable to think of anything else to say. "I'm going to my locker if you don't mind."

And I quickly walked away, blushing bright red as a few people stared at me, obviously having witnessed the moment.

I just entered my locker room when Kenny appeared.

"Hey honey, how's your morning been?"

"Gah!" I yelled and threw myself at the nearest currently unoccupied locker. The locker room was mostly empty as most people had gone to form.

"So… not very good."

"That is the understatement of the year." I said leaning my head against the cold metal of the locker.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say nothing has gone right except breakfast… wait no… I burnt the toast." I growled to myself.

Suddenly I heard someone 'clear their throat', that is, someone made a little 'hem, hem' sound behind me. I stood up and turned around.

"Oh, good morning Maria, how are you?" I said

"Could you move, you're standing in front of my locker." She said, ignoring my comments.

I moved to one side and she began opening her locker. I saw her friends were all standing behind her looking shocked at the way she had treated me.

I opened my mouth a couple of times, trying to think of something appropriate to say but I failed. I gave up and just went to my locker and opened it, Kenny right behind me. The locker door swung open and I shoved my bags in it.

"That night was awesome." Kenny said pulling a couple of pictures off my locker door.

"Yeah, it was." I said seeing they were pictures from the victory party last year. The Charlies Angel picture and the one of me kissing kyle on the cheek.

"Wonder if there will be another party like that." Kenny said sticking the pictures back up.

"If there is, I shotgun being the designated driver. I don't know if I could handle another hangover like that."

"It's because you mixed your drinks. Pick one drink and stick to it and you'll be fine." Kenny said

"The problem is I run out or someone else hands me a drink."

"Tell you what, I'll look after you and make sure you only drink one type of drink."

"Willing to shake on it?"

"Only if you take care of me."

"Deal." I said putting out my hand.

"Deal." He said shaking it.

"What are you two dealing in?" said a familiar voice. I turned and saw Damian standing there.

"We're making a deal about the victory party for the grand final." Kenny said. I saw him take a defensive position slightly in front of me.

"I see." Damian said, "Trace can we talk?"

"Yep," I said, stepping past Kenny, books in my arms. "You better get to form Kenny, I'll see you later."

"See you Trace." Kenny said heading down the hallway in the opposite direction to Damian and I as we made our way to our form.

"Trace, I'm sorry about being so immature the other day. I guess I was just pissed with the world in general because Maria decided to dump me over it."

"She dumped you because of that?" I said a little unbelieving.

Damian rolled his eyes, "Actually she gave this whole speech about how I spend more time with you and Pip then I do with her and this just went to prove I didn't care about her and blah, blah, blah… I tuned out because she just keep talking shit."

I nodded sagely. "Well, maybe it was better you broke up then."

"That's what I decided after you came and yelled at me at lunch time."

"I yelled?"

"Sounded like yelling to me."

"Alright then…" I said "I guess this mean we're friends again?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good… something went right today." I said, "I guess I'm not going home sick then."

"You were going home sick."

"I was considering it."

The bell went for form

"There's something I wanted to tell you."

I pointed at him, "I swear to God, you kiss me and I will kill you."

"Why would I kiss you?"

"That's a long story." I said, "No doubt you'll hear about it in form."

"Speaking of which… I'll tell you what I was going to tell you later… or we'll be late."

"Alright Damian. See you around."

"Bye."

* * *

**Another chapter… a series of unfortunate events… well she seems to think so… I really wanted her to hug Kyle, just because he is my favourite at the moment and he was so down. By the way, just because he is the favourite at the moment it will be a different one by next chapter so don't think that is necessarily who she will end up with.**

**Well… until the next chapter…**

**Peace  
Peeve**


	16. I Don't Care

**Hi everyone! Long time no see… very long time… see! I just updated! I'm awesome, yes? Hehe… sorry, I got carried away by other fandoms. **

**That and my stupid USB kept breaking. Then I accidentally poured water on my old laptop, so I had to get a new one. Then the school completely blocked . *sigh*. It's just a series of unfortunate events I tell you.**

**In any case, no-one should disagree that it is awesome of me to start writing this again.**

**Enjoy!  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter 16  
I Don't Care

Form… well… form was awkward to say the least. Kyle and I didn't make eye contact. Like usual I sat between him and Pip and a couple of times I went to say something but I tended to find the words caught in my throat.

Precalc… I wanted to shoot myself… or claim I had a concussion… or give Craig a concussion. He sat next to me he whole time we were going over our tests. I couldn't tell what I hated more, absolute silence from Kyle or nonchalance from Craig.

As it turned out Tweek was away again. It was beginning to worry me. More then a little can I say. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I would drop by his house some time. Maybe tomorrow if he didn't turn up for school tomorrow.

Then is it was sport. I had Sport with Stan which was pretty cool. I got changed into my gym outfit and met up with him outside the gym.

"Hey Trace."

"Hey Stan."

"What's up?"

"Not a lot. Yourself?"

"Kyle's been acting strange since last night. Where did you go?"

"I had to leave."

Stan sighed and face-palmed. "Trace… Wendy said I should tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

"Get over your attachment fears because you'll only end up hurting people."

I was my turn to sigh and face-palm. "Yeah, yeah. I know." I said. "Come on Stanny… let's get there before coach comes and rips our legs off."

"Yeah…" He said. He shoved his hands in his pockets and we walked into the gym. Already some of the students were warming up with laps. Others were talking with friends or texting in the corners of the gym. Without even speaking to one another Stan and I began stretching.

"So… you like Kyle?"

I thought for a second then nodded. "Yeah… I do."

"But you like Craig too, right."

I frowned slightly, wondering how he could know that. "Huh?"

"Well, I heard from a friend of a friend that he kissed you in the hallway this morning. I guess I assumed…" He said as he tightened his shoelace then straightened up, giving me a nod. We started jogging around the gym.

"Well… that did happen I guess. And I guess I do like Craig. But… I dunno." I said. That pretty much summed it up. I didn't know what was going on anymore.

Stan sighed, then shrugged. "Well you know, whatever works out for you."

'I don't want it to work out for me. I want everyone else to be happy.' I thought as we rounded a corner.

That was maybe the problem. I was trying to hard to please everyone else. It was just how I was. Yet still, there was the possibility it was something else that was making this so difficult.

We came to a stop and were stretching again just as the teacher arrived. Mr Doyle had us gather together and split us into two groups. I was thankful for the fact I got to be with Stan. However, I also managed to somehow end up with the one person I had hoped not to be with.

Clare Cosmopolitan. It was really beginning to bother me how she was popping up all over the place. Thankfully I was saved from to much interaction by the arrival of Kelly on our team. She would know to keep us at a distance from one another and Clare wouldn't mind hanging with a fellow cheerleader.

We were playing dodge ball. It's strange how gym teachers are able to pick the most annoying sports to play.

We spent the better part of the game lurking at the back avoiding the balls. I found it difficult to contain my laughter when Clare got hit in the head with a ball. I guess she just got what was coming to her. Clare was making me into a sadist.

I must have looked smug or something though because Clare glared at me, then looked at Stan.

"I didn't know you, like, slept around. I obviously, like, underestimated you."

"Apparently you think we have a lot in common." I muttered, only loud enough for Stan to hear. He sniggered

"Like Tracey would do some-zing like zat." Christophe said from the side-lines where he had been standing, smoking. For some reason the teacher didn't seem to have noticed.

Gregory was standing next to him, casting contemptuous glares at Clare.

"You manage to, like, score as well." Clare said, sneering slightly.

Christophe raised an eyebrow.

"Well obviously someone is deaf. Trace has morals, unlike some people." Gregory said

I decided to cut in before the fight escalated.

"Let's not argue guys. Let her believe what she likes. Just because she says it, doesn't mean it's true."

Christophe nodded slightly and Gregory sneered but both of them shut their mouths. Clare on the other hand turned back on me.

"Wow, you must, like, really work it. Anyone you haven't, like, slept with here?"

I glanced at her and smiled my natural smile. I wasn't going to bite back. Nothing could make me snap at this girl.

"After all, I already heard you were, like, sleeping with the, like, offensive and the, like, safety." She said. Suddenly, although no-one actually turned and looked I could tell everyone was paying attention because the noise level dropped significantly.

"Well, you obviously have your facts confused." I said smoothly. My smile didn't shift one iota. I would not let this girl get to me. I suddenly felt the urge to pinch the bridge of my nose. I didn't.

"I don't, like, think so. I also heard you, like, live with that man-whore. Must be good to always, like, be able to get it whenever you want it."

"You'd know."

The words came out before I could stop myself. Why wasn't the sports teacher here? I bet you he had gone back to his office to nap til the end of the period, as per usual.

"What did you, like, say?"

"You'd know."

"What is that, like, supposed to mean?"

"What do you think?"

She looked really pissed off now. I was trying to think of ways to get myself out of this hole I had started digging myself. Nothing was coming to mind. If she attacked me I would probably have to dive behind the nearest available person as I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her.

"Like, how dare you?"

That got me. She just spent the last five minutes accusing me of getting around and the minute I made one comment directed at her she was pissy.

"She's not the only one thinking it." Stan said. He looked as though he were barely involved in the conversation, instead just staring out the window nonchalantly. However, that would only added insult to injury no doubt.

"Shut up, faggot. No-one asked you."

That made me think of Cartman. How had I eventually got through to that boy? Oh yeah, I caught him following Butters around one day. Well, that didn't really apply to this girl I didn't think.

While I was off contemplating the better ways of ignoring the girl she was suddenly hit on the head with a shovel.

"'tophe!" I said as the girl slumped to the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. "Looks like she has a concussion."

I mentally cracked up. I could actually take someone to the nurse for real, with a concussion. This was great. Now this was officially the best day of my life.

* * *

This was officially the worst day of my life. Christophe got a detention, which he said was no big deal and Clare was fine with no serious injuries. However, she somehow managed to spark a whole tidal wave of rumours about me, ranging from 'Tracey got an elephant imported as a pet' to 'Trace is South Park's new biggest slut.' Strangely though, more people believed the first one then the second one. Stan told me it was because of Kyle but didn't take the time to elaborate.

The day passed relatively uneventfully from there on in. Damian beat up and few guys and Pip was being strangely self-reliant. In fact, for the first day ever I didn't get a bully call.

I felt as if my time as South Park's Little Helper was coming to a close. But still… where could Tweek be?

Maybe because I didn't have anything else to worry about I was focusing all my attention on one problem In any case, I was concerned enough to ask Craig. Craig who I had still been annoyed with.

"Craig."

"Oh, hey Trace."

"Do you know where Tweek is."

"He told me he was sick."

"Oh… ok. Thanks Craig."

"Hey Trace."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry…"

"Yeah, I know Craig. Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Ok… dodge ball was inspired by my own sports lesson this week. It was raining so we had to combine three classes, and we ended up playing dodge ball. At one stage me and this other chick were the only people on my team who hadn't been hit but we managed to catch three balls and before long most of the team was back on. We ended up winning actually.**

**Anyway, this is what we call a 'filler' and it annoyed the hell out of me, having to write it. But… when it's got to be done it's got to be done.**

**I have already written the next two chapters, with chapter nineteen nearly half-complete so it won't be long at all until the next update. Proud of me?**

**Until we meet again  
Peeve**


	17. I Try

**Another chapter of supreme awesomeness etc. (AND A PLOT! GASP!!!)**

**That's right… the plot thickens… and… we introduce a slightly new problem. You may understand when you read it.**

**Well… I don't want to give anything away… so read it!**

**Peace  
Peeve**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen  
I Try

"You know something, Bebe… I had an epiphany during Chemistry."

"Oh yeah, what was it?"

We were sitting in the bleachers watching the boys at football practice. Bebe had volunteered to take a couple of the boys home so I was keeping my blonde friend company while she was waiting. I had taken the opportunity to discuss my problem with her.

"This is all happening because I said it was cool to date… I am of a different belief now. Maybe, it's just not the thing for me just now, with mid-terms coming up and everything it's a lot of pressure."

"You have no guts, you know that right."

I shot Bebe a look and sighed. "Yeah, you're right of course."

Bebe sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look, Trace, the best way to sort this out is to work out who you like the most."

"What about boy four?"

"If he is just going to complicate things maybe you should forget him." Bebe said.

"Anyway, you know how I am… I like them all the same… I don't even know if I like any of them romantically." I said, watching Craig run across the field, following Kyle and keeping him protected as he ran to score. Ever since the game last weekend, Clyde had them working hard together as a pair. I think he wanted them to keep up those dynamics. I wondered what would happen if they knew they both liked me.

"Well… why don't you find out for sure?"

I frowned at her, not fully understanding what she was getting at.

"Huh?"

"You know… work out what you do think would make you romantically attached to a guy and go with it."

I leant back in my seat and thought for a second.

"Not Tweek." I said, "And in all truth I think he is mistaking gratitude for love." I said, "So that leaves Craig and Kyle."

I looked back over at the two players who were currently taken a break. By the looks of it Kyle was saying something to Craig and Craig flipped him off. I frowned as I watched Kyle shove one of Craig's shoulders only to receive the same treatment in return. From their it only escalated. Within moments the two of them were throwing punches. Without thinking I ran down the stairs of the bleachers and out onto the field, screaming for them to stop but they didn't seem to notice.

Clyde and Stan were trying to restrain their respective best friends but both boys seemed pretty serious about whatever had started the fight.

"Stop it!" I yelled, grabbing both their arms and using every ounce of my strength to tear them away from one another. I think that my physical actions did very little, but my words had managed to get through to them. They both back down, throwing dirty looks at one another. Craig flipped Kyle off. Not his usual half-hearted one, this finger was full of meaning.

I shot a glare at Craig but he didn't see.

"What the hell was that about?" Clyde yelled at Craig as he let go of him.

"Dude, not cool." Stan said, letting go of Kyle and brushing some lose dirt off his shirt as though it mattered.

"It's nothing." Craig muttered, turning and heading over to the bench. Kyle hadn't said a word now he muttered something to Clyde, who nodded, and headed over to his things. He picked up his bag and headed towards his car. Clyde sighed and headed over to talk to Craig.

I made up my mind and followed Kyle towards his car, jogging to catch up.

"Kyle!"

He half-turned to me then turned forward again.

"Sorry Trace."

I looked to the side. "No use in crying over spilt milk. You hurt?"

He shook his head and kept walking towards the car. I followed and drew level with him. He popped the boot and shoved his bag in the back. He was still filthy from all the racing around, and his cheek was slightly swollen, probably from one of Craig's punches.

I sighed. "Kyle."

He looked at me in a calculating manner, as though trying to decide something. "Mm."

"Take care of yourself, alright. Call me if you want to talk. I'm still Tracey you know." I said with a smile. He nodded and climbed into his car. I watched as he started the car and backed out of his parking space. I raised a hand as he drove of, but I wasn't sure if he returned the gesture. I sighed and turned back to the field. Craig was heading over with his bag, obviously intending to walk home as well.

"Would you like a lift?" I offered when he was close enough to hear. His head snapped up, as though he didn't notice I was here.

"Ah… thanks."

I motioned with my head for him to follow and led him over to where 'Veurr' was parked. I unlocked the doors and we both climbed in. I spent a few minutes adjusting my seat after Kenny had driven until it was comfortable again, then started the engine.

We drove in silence. I wasn't sure what to say to him, and he appeared to be sulking. We finally pulled up outside his house and for a second neither of us moved. I turned to him slowly.

"Craig, if there is a problem, you know where I am, and I will always help you out."

Craig nodded. "Even if it's a problem with Kyle."

I nodded. "You guys have been good friends for ages, I don't get why you guys would just start fighting like this."

Craig turned and looked at me, his blue eyes burning into me. I had never been at the mercy of such a serious look before. He blinked and looked away again, opening the door.

"It's nothing." He said, closing the door behind him and walking towards his house. I watched him go, feeling I had left something unfinished.

My mobile began ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"Hey Trace, where'd you go?"

It was Bebe. I suddenly realised I left without saying anything.

"Oh, sorry Bebe. I just was giving Craig a lift home."

"It's alright, I'm about to drive Jason and his friends home. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm going to head home now then. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, alright. Talk to you later."

I flipped my phone shut and started the car again, driving home slowly as I contemplated what had just happened. I laughed to myself.

"That dynamic duo didn't last very long."

* * *

As Kenny had said, he wasn't at home when I got there. I threw my car keys on top of the counter and dropped my bag. The house always felt really empty when no-one was at home, and I didn't really like it. I switched on the TV so there was some noise then looked in the fridge. When I couldn't find anything to eat I flipped open my phone.

'Do you want 2 get take-out for dinner 2nite?' I sent the message to Kenny and waited for a reply.

With all the junk food I was eating lately, soon I was going to be a blimp. I flaked out on the couch and flicked through the channels, looking for something fun to watch. I eventually stopped on some cartoons, I am still a child at heart, after all.

* * *

Kenny came home around 9:00. I had become too hungry to wait for him and had already ordered Chinese. He was stuck eating my leftovers, cruel but true. I was about to head to bed when my phone rang.

"Hello" I said, waving for Kenny to be quiet (he had chosen that moment to start watching some sport that meant he had to yell at the TV).

"Hey Trace."

"Oh, Kyle. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. I hadn't completely gotten over the awkwardness after all.

"It's about Stan."

I frowned. This couldn't be good, if Stan and Kyle were fighting this could mean serious overhaul for me. I was already making my way upstairs to the cookies.

"Yeah, we're at his house. You might want to come over. Just use the front door, his parents are over at my house."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." I said. I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket.

I grabbed the box labelled 'Stan' (The box labelled Kyle hadn't been refilled yet and I made a mental note to do something about it) and shoved it in a back-pack before heading downstairs.

"Going out for a little while Kenny. Don't wait up."

"Alright, good luck."

I opened the door and made my way out into the street. It was just beginning to get dark outside, and already there was a chill in the South Park air. I decided to walk to Stan's, being that it wasn't very far away. I got there and saw the door had been left open. In a place like South Park there were any number of reasons why you wouldn't do that. I stepped inside, closing the door behind me, and looked around.

It seemed pretty normal in the Marsh Household. The TV was on, showing re-runs of some old cartoon. I took my back pack off and put it down by the coat stand. I slipped my shoes off and headed upstairs, assuming they were in Stan's room. As it turned out, only Stan was in Stan's room and Kyle was sitting outside with his back against the wall.

"Oh… again?" I asked, suddenly realising how many conclusions I had jumped to.

"Yeah, again. He won't come out."

I sighed and walked up to the door and knocked a couple of times.

"Stan."

There was no reply.

"Stan, if you can hear I want you to know that Kyle and I will be sitting out here until you're ready."

I slid down and sat next to Kyle with my back against the wall.

"Why did they break up this time?"

"Something about him being to boring or something like that."

I sighed and dragged a hand down my face.

"How annoying."

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open I intended on playing a game of Tetris while I waited but my phone came up with the symbol of a battery, indicating only limited power left. I sighed and pocketed the phone once again. I leant my head back so it touched the wall.

"Are you alright, Kyle?" I asked, turning to face him. He turned and looked at me and had to restrain myself not to admire his sparkling emerald eyes. My god! I was making Kyle out to be some God in my head. I made a mental note to ask Bebe what that meant later. I felt clueless.

Now would be good time to point out the number of lies I tell. I can't help it. I don't want people to worry about me or get caught up thinking about me so I make up lies. I've never had a boyfriend. In fact, until I got to South Park no guy every even showed any real interest in me. Now here I was, stuck in this weird situation with guys liking me left, right and centre. What was with that?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said with a half smile.

"It really hasn't been your day. Well your afternoon. This morning really wasn't my morning to tell you the truth." I said, scratching the back of my head. Despite what I was saying my mind was back at home, trying to remember where I put my phone charger.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. We sat in silence for moment then Kyle looked at me again.

"Did you really kiss Craig?"

I instantly felt my face flush slightly at the memory. That would explain why they had fought. In fact, it made almost perfect sense.

"Well, if we are going to get technical, Craig kissed me." I said. Kyle looked away again, his head sinking lower.

"So, that's why you left last night, because you and Craig already have a thing?"

I sighed. "Yes and No."

"Huh?"

"I left because of Craig but not because we 'have a thing'. We…" I tried to find suitable words to describe or current relationship. "…aren't anything really serious."

Kyle looked away again. I watched him for a moment, something about his face made me half-smile. I couldn't help it anymore. I put my arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't make that face." I said quietly, "That's cheating."

He carefully put his arms around me and pulled me into his embrace in return. We stayed like that, and I would have been quite happy to stay like that forever. However, suddenly the door happened and Wendy stuck her head out.

"Stan! We have mission success!"

Kyle and I both jumped back, looking suitably bewildered and confused by Wendy's appearance.

"Mission… success?" I said slowly, frowning slightly

"Wendy! You could at least pretend it wasn't a set-up!" Stan growled from somewhere in the room.

"Set-up…" Kyle said, a frown creasing his brow.

Stan appeared in the doorway, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly something clicked in my mind and I leapt up off the floor.

"You guys didn't really break up!" I yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Wendy. She grinned sheepishly.

"Well, we didn't like you and Kyle being all weird with one another so we devised a plan to get you guys friends again."

I sighed and face palmed. "God, we weren't awkward."

I looked at Kyle and saw his frown had deepened and he was glaring daggers at Stan.

"Whatever." I said, "I'm going home."

I turned and headed down the stairs for the front door, picking up my back pack and opening the door.

"Ah, don't you want to hang around for awhile?" Wendy said from the top of the staircase. I assumed Stan and Kyle were still outside Stan's room, Kyle probably suitably pissed with Stan.

"You do realise there is school tomorrow. I would like to get some sleep." I said, tugging my scarf tighter around my neck. The wind had picked up since I'd arrived and snow swirled through the air. I dug in my pockets and pulled out my gloves, pulling them on.

"You're too good."

"No, I'm just sensible." I said, stepped outside. "See you tomorrow, Wendy."

"Alright, take care."

I made my way down the path and out onto the side walk. The wind blew icicles through the air and swirls of snow danced across the sidewalk in front of me. Despite my clothing I still felt the icy chill.

I was about half-way home when I heard a noise which made the chill spread to my bones. It sounded like someone screaming. I ran in the direction of the sound, a small side alley, mostly sheltered from the element. I could make out figures moving in the shadows, just out of sight. I stood to one side of the entrance, out of sight and peered cautiously into the dark.

"Stop, please stop!"

It was a girl and several boys. By the looks of things if I didn't do something quick the girl would be in serious trouble. However, I knew I wouldn't be able to do much so I quickly moved back and pulled out my phone, intending to call Stan and tell him to come meet me. However, my phone decided to die at that moment. I felt the chill once again rake my body.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this!"

I heard one of the guys laugh, rather manically. The voice was unfamiliar to me. I pocket my phone again. I tried to think what to do, the now muffled screams making it difficult to think coherently.

"I'll tell you why. Your one of that bitches little friends, and a friend of ours doesn't like her. So we figure the best way to fix this problem is to take her down of her high and mighty pedestal you've all got her on."

More muffled screams. I couldn't run back to Stan's, it was too far, and no-one else lived close enough for me to go to. It was just me here. I didn't like my chances against at least four larger guys. Yet, I couldn't stand by and do nothing.

Yet more muffled screams and heavy guffaws. I glanced again. They were still only roughing her up, but I knew it could get more serious at any moment.

"Tell me, is your little guardian angel going to protect you now?" One guy said, pushing the girl up against a wall, illuminating her face in a ray of light. Tracey gasped.

The girls blonde hair was dragged across her face, sticking to the blood which ran down one side. Her pale blue eyes were wide with fear. She had been gagged and her hands were tied behind her back but I instantly recognised her.

"Bebe." I hissed under my breath, hiding her head again.

"Yeah slut, where's your little loser friend now? At home, comfortable no doubt. Enjoying being South Park's Little Helper."

My blood ran cold. There was only one person who ever got called that, in all the little hick town. And that was me.

I was the source of Bebe's misfortune.

* * *

**End Chapter Seventeen.**

**Well, a lot happened, which must be good for all those readers out there wondering if I am dead or alive. I have the next chapter all planned out already so it won't take long.**

**Isn't inspiration a wonderful thing?**

**Peace  
Peeve**


End file.
